The Destiny Of The Damned
by xXDeadxLettersXx
Summary: Roxy is Sora's sister, she was chosen by the keyblade as well. But what happens when Axel and Organisation XIII find her? What will happen when she meets with Sora & Riku again as an organisation member? SoraXRiku, CloudXLeon and AxelXRoxy. ON HIATUS.
1. Joining Organisation XIII

The Destiny Of The Damned

Chapter 1: Joining Organisation XIII

(Past - Destiny Island)

"Roxy! Come and meet Kairi! She just moved here" Sora, my younger brother called. I ran over to the pier. A girl no older than Sora stood there her short red hair, gently blew in the wind. She was wearing a white vest top and a purple mini skirt.

"Hi, my name is Kairi" she smiled, extending her hand.

"Hello, my name is Roxy" I said, shaking her hand.

"And I'm Sora!" he said with intense enthusiasm. My little brother always made my smile, he was always so innocent.

"I'm five years old! And she's six!" he continued, pointing at me.

"I'm five as well" the red headed girl replied.

"And I'm Riku, I'm six years old" A familiar voice came from behind me, I turned to face Riku. His silver hair hung around his neck. He wore a yellow and black shirt and black trousers.

"I'm Kairi, nice to meet ya" Kairi smiled. Riku walked up to Sora and ruffled his chocolate brown spikes (That seem to defy gravity), Sora always hated it when Riku ruffled his hair.

"Riiiiiku! Stop iiit!" he whined, giving his infamous pout. Riku smiled triumphantly.

"Come on, Kairi. We'll introduce you to Tidus and Wakka" I said to Kairi while putting my arm around a pouting Sora…

(Present day - 10 years later - Twilight Town)

I woke up. It was another dream…but it wasn't just a dream it was one of my fondest memories. I miss everyone on Destiny Island, but everyone was separated after that storm. I checked the clock on my wall, it read 8:45am. Time to get up, I guess. I got up and walked to the bathroom where I took a quick shower, I went to the mirror and brushed my long, layered, chocolate brown hair, I rubbed my deep blue eyes as I began to brush my teeth. When I was finished I went back into my bed room to get dressed in my usual black t-shirt, red drainpipe (jeans), black and red fingerless gloves, long black leather coat that reached my ankles and my black converse . As I left my small house and I was greeted by someone unexpected.

"Why hello, Roxy" Seifer's annoying voice came from behind me.

"What do you want, Seifer? I have to go to work" I sighed

"I want you…" he smiled

"I have told you a thousand times before…I'm not joining your gang"

"I don't want that, how about you miss work and we can go to the beach…just you and me…" he purred. A shiver ran down my spine.

"That's very touching, really. But Marluxia would kill me for missing work" I replied. His smile faded, it was replaced with curious look.

"How comes?" He asked curiously.

"Instead of sorting out paper work I was writing songs" I replied

"That's cool!" He smiled

"I would love to hear them sometime, how about it?" He continued.

"Yeah, sure…" I replied. He nodded and began to walk away.

"You should get going…or you are going to be late" He said walking away.

"You're right! Thanks!" I said running towards the city central.

"No problem" Seifer called after me.

When I got outside the office, I stood there shocked to see the place had been burned down. There was a crowd looking at the damage.

"What happened?" I said to myself, some one must have heard me.

"I Burned it down" A voice came from behind me. I turned around to see a man not much older than myself, he had bright red, spiky hair, the most stunning emerald green eyes with two black lines under them and he was dressed in a black robe.

"Who the hell are you and why did you burn down my work place?!" I growled, this has officially pissed me off.

"Fiery woman aren't you? I love fire. The name's Axel, got it memorized?" He smirked.

"Cocky bastard aren't you? My name is Roxy by the way" I smirked.

"But you still haven't answered my question" I continued.

"And what would that be, my little flame?" He flirted.

"Cute" I rolled my eyes "My question was why did you burn down my work place?"

"Because it was my orders, I have to follow them. Ansem, our leader ordered me to defeat Marluxia. The building burning down was me getting a little carried away"

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because my other orders were to bring you to the mansion"

"What?!"

"Now, there are two ways we can do this. One, you come with me. Two, I can knock you out and bring you there…And quite honestly I don't want to hurt you"

"Why explain all this to me? Why didn't you just knock me out?"

"Honestly, I don't know…all I know is that I like your attitude" Axel answered, looking away. I could have ran away by now, but I didn't want to…why? Axel looked at me.

"You didn't run away?" He asked, quite puzzled.

"Yeah…Listen, I thought about your orders…and I will go with you" I said looking at the burned down ruins of my work place. I looked back to Axel, who had a look of total confusion on his face.

"What?" I asked innocently

"It's just most people would freak out, I'm pretty much abducting you and you're fine with it…in fact you're willingly coming with me! Why?" He was obviously trying to make sense of my willingness.

"I don't know, but I feel I can trust you…I can't really explain it" I explained. He looked at me in complete and utter shock.

"Sorry…" I said turning away. Axel gently placed his hands on my shoulders and made me turn to face him.

"There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry that I gave you that look. It's just that you're the first person to trust me completely trust me, since Roxas…" Now it was my turn to look shocked.

"Y-you know Roxas?!"

"Yeah, he used to be my best friend. Why? Do you know him?"

"He was the nobody of my little brother!"

"Wait, you're Sora's sister?!"

"Yes!"

"Does that mean you were also chosen by the keyblade?"

"I was chosen way before Sora was"

"So that's why I was sent to bring you to the mansion! We need to go now!" Axel said grabbing my arm. He led me to a huge mansion. We were outside the mansion when suddenly twenty dusks appeared.

"Why are they attacking us?!" Axel asked himself. I instinctively extended my arms and two black keyblades appeared in both of them, Axel looked shocked.

"T-two keyblades?! And they're both black!" he cried. I smiled at him. In a few swift movements all of the dusks were defeated. Axel still had a shocked look on his face, I made the keyblades disappear. I took his gloved hand and gazed into his emerald eyes.

"Come on, lets go inside" I said pulling him slightly towards the door.

"I have an easier way of getting inside…" He put his arm around me and waved his other hand, suddenly we were engulfed in darkness. I couldn't see anything, then suddenly we appeared in a large white room that was draped in shadows. In front of me was thirteen chairs, all at different heights. Eleven of them was occupied by people, they were dressed in black hooded robes that looked like Axel's robe. One of the people on the chairs disappeared and then reappeared in front of me and Axel, he removed his hood to reveal his face. It was a man and he had tanned skin, silver hair and orangey yellow eyes.

"Sorry about the attack, Axel. But I needed to see if the girl really was chosen by the keyblade" The man apologized, Axel nodded.

"Xemnas…" I murmured, Axel and Xemnas both looked at me in shock.

"H-how do you know my name?" Xemnas asked.

"Oh, I know all about you and organisation XIII" I smirked, he just looked at me. I laughed.

"Xemnas, you are the first member and leader of the organisation. Xigbar, you are the second member. Xaldin, you are the third member. Vexen, you are the fourth member. Lexaeus, you are the fifth member. Zexion, you are the sixth member. Saïx, you are the seventh member. Axel, you are the eighth member. Demyx, you are the ninth member. Luxord, you are the tenth member. Marluxia, I see that you are alive…you are the eleventh member. Larxene, you are the only girl here and the twelfth member. And Roxas would be the thirteenth member. But he left and completed my little brother Sora, so now there is no thirteenth member correct?" I said pointing to each person as I said there name. Xemnas looked at me.

"How do you know that?!" he yelled at me.

"How do you think Sora knew so much about you? Leon? He wouldn't leave his home town! Sora couldn't find out anything so he asked me…" I smirked.

"I only knew so much because Roxas told me" I continued.

"But we erased his memory" Xemnas cried, I could see I was making him uneasy.

"Yes, but he remembered pretty much everything through his dreams…because he was a part of Sora, that meant he was my brother as well…he told me everything" I said in a bored tone.

"If that is all, I will be leaving" I continued. I felt Axel grab my hand as I was about to leave.

"Please stay, just for a little while longer" He pleaded, I turned to face him.

"I need to return, besides there really is no reason for me to stay" I replied in a loving voice.

"Be there is" Xemnas' voice interrupted.

"What would that be?"

"The reason why you were chosen, the reason why you came here, the reason why your keyblades are black…surely you must be curious"

"…" I looked away, I had been curious. He had me there.

"You are curious aren't you? You do want to know the truth. Well if you help us, we will tell you everything you want to know" Xemnas smirked.

"No, I'm going"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see we need you and you have no choice in the matter"

"What?!" suddenly two hundred dusks surrounded me, I extended my arms and the two familiar keyblades appeared in each hand. I jumped into the crowd of dusks, slicing through each one as if it were made of paper. Xemnas looked at me like I was some sort of marvel. Within a matter of minutes all two hundred dusks fell. I pointed one of my keyblades at Xemnas.

"I'm ready for round two, are you?" I taunted, he looked completely shaken.

"Not even Sora could defeat that many in that amount of time…single handed!" He cried.

"I'm not Sora! My name is Roxy, I am sixteen years old and I'm am A LOT stronger than my little brother!" I cried, I looked over to where Axel he was smiling at me.

"Roxy, I want you to join the organisation" Xemnas said, holding out his hand. How could I join? I'm not a nobody.

"But you are all nobodies, I am whole" I said, lowering my keyblade. I sensed a dusk creep up behind me. I turned around quickly, slicing through the dusk as I went.

"It doesn't matter, we need you to become whole ourselves. That's all we want…to be whole, don't we have a right to be a proper person?" Xemnas asked. He does have a point…maybe I should help…

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked, I saw Axel grinning.

"We wouldn't lie to you…we just want to be a real person…"

"I have contemplated your offer…I accept, but if I detect any signs of anything what I think is wrong…I'll leave" A dusk appeared to my side, I sliced through it effortlessly.

"And I swear to friggin' god if you don't call off these friggin' dusks I will wipe out the whole organisation right here, right now!"


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2: Confrontation 

(2 years later)

I began walking back form the gym to my room in the mansion, in the two years I've spent here I have become one of the most powerful members in the organisation. I can't remember anything before joining the organisation, every time I try to think about it I get a huge headache. I wish I knew why… My friendship with Axel has grown, but I am pretty sure that Axel wants our friendship to be something more. I'm fine, no I will be over-joyed with doing that but I will wait until he makes it completely clear that's what he. I strolled to my room, surprised to find Axel waiting outside bedroom door.

He must have heard me coming because he looked up. He had a look of uncertainty on his face.

"What's the matter Axel?" I asked

"N-nothing!" he cried, I gave him a curious look. He came up to me and gently cupped my face in his gloved hand, he tilted my head up towards his and he gently pressed his lips to mine. For the first few moments I did nothing, shocked at what was happening. When he began to pull away, I put my arms around his neck and pulled him back. I could feel him smiling against my lips, I had to brake the kiss for air. He was smiling when we broke apart.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear, I could feel his hot breath against my ear. I could feel my heart beat eccentrically, I should say something but I was still gasping for air.

"I love you, too" I gasped, he grinned. I smiled at him.

"Would you like to go to the beach with me?" he asked.

"I would love to, let me shower and get ready. I'll knock at your bedroom door when I'm ready" I said, beginning to walk into my bedroom.

"O.k, I'll wait for you. My little flame" he said letting go of my hand. I walked through my bedroom and into my bathroom. I quickly turned the shower on, undressed and got in. After washing I got out and dried off, I almost ran into my bedroom. I delved into my wardrobe to find my black bikini, I put it on and put on a black tank top and red shorts over it. I gathered my towel, munny, parasol and my cd player along with some of my favourite cds. I put it all in my magic bag that can hold any object any size and still look small. I put on my black and red sandals and walked out of my bedroom and towards Axel's bedroom.

When I got outside his bedroom I quickly and swiftly knocked on his door. When he answered I was quickly pulled into kiss, after a while we broke apart.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked and I nodded.

"Great!" he chirped happily, he embraced me in a hug and the usual darkness engulfed us as we disappeared.

We reappeared at the beach, the sunlight was reflecting in the water. The water was a brilliant sapphire blue and the sand was a magnificent whitish, yellow colour.

"It's beautiful" I whispered, while I put my stuff down in a suitable spot. I laid out my towel next to Axel's. I quickly undressed down to my bikini, when I looked up Axel was in his swimming trunks with flames on them.

"What would you like to do first?" he asked. I gave him an evil look, while I grabbed my eyeliner. There was a look if pure terror on his face, he began to walk backwards.

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh, but I will…ATTACK!" I said leaping at him, I successfully tackled him to the ground. I began to draw flames on Axel's face in eyeliner.

"Help, help!" he cried. After a few minutes I got off Axel, he stood up and pouted. I laughed triumphantly as he wiped the make-up off. He then gave me an evil look, I began backing away from him. He quickly grabbed my waist and slung me over his shoulder.

"Axeeel! put me down!" I cried, gently hitting his back. He laughed.

"Oh, no. I'm getting my revenge…into the sea you go" He said, tossing me into the sea. The water wasn't too bad, pleasant actually. I swam back to the surface, and got out. My chocolate brown hair was completely drenched, I ringed out my hair and Axel just laughed. I glared at him as I walked over to him. He went to hug me, but I just crossed my arms.

"Aww, come on…it was only a joke. You look fine…sexy even…" he said, putting his arms over my shoulders. I smiled at him, putting my hand on his arm. He smiled at me.

"Roxy!" someone called my name, I turned to where the voice was coming from. I looked up to see a silver haired boy with pale skin and mint green eyes. He wore a yellow and black shirt and black trousers. The boy looked at me then at Axel. He glared at Axel hatefully, he extended his arm and a single keyblade appeared. He pointed it at Axel, I quickly jumped in front of Axel. I extended my arms and my two black keyblades appeared in each hand, I pointed a keyblade at the boy.

"I don't know who you or how you know me…but if you lay one finger on Axel, I WILL destroy you!" I said, darkly. The boy looked both hurt and confused, he made his keyblade disappeared and I did the same.

"Y-you can't remember me?" he asked, I nodded. He let out a sigh.

"My name is Riku, I know you because we grew up together…"

"What?!"

"Why are you here with Axel? You DO realise he's an organisation XIII member, right?"

"Yeah, I'm a member too and Axel is my boyfriend"

"What?! You're a member! What happened to you? You used to be so happy and care-free like your brother.."

"Brother?"

"You mean you don't remember Sora?" Riku asked looking really shocked.

"No, I can only remember as far back as joining the organisation" I answered. My head began to hurt, I doubled over in pain and clutched my head.

"Roxy!" Axel cried, putting his arms around me.

"What's the matter?!" he asked in a panic.

"My head…this happens when I try to remember anything about my past" I groaned. Axel glared at Riku hatefully.

"Stop trying to make her remember! You're hurting her!" He hissed at Riku. The pain began to stop, but something in my head told me I had to keep trying to remember. I tried to concentrate, the pain returned. But I ignored it, I scanned my memory. I suddenly recalled a distant memory;

_A seven year old Sora came into my bedroom at ten o'clock in the evening, there was a storm going on outside and I was asleep. Sora gently shook my shoulder, I began to wake up_.

"_Huh? Sora? What do you want?" I groaned_

"_Roxy, can I spend the night with you? I'm scared of the storm" he asked._

"_Yeah, sure. Get in" I told him, scooting over in my double bed. He climbed in and I wrapped my arms around him._

"_Go to sleep, Sora. I'll protect you from the storm" I soothed, within a matter of minutes I could hear Sora's faint snoring, I gently rubbed his cheek before falling asleep myself._

Suddenly I remembered everything, the pain began to numb. I got up and saw Axel and Riku arguing.

"Your hurting her, trying to make her remember!" Axel growled.

"Well if isn't wasn't for your damn organisation, she would remember everything. What did you do to her?!" Riku replied, his voice dripping with acid. I walked up to both of them.

"Riku, I remember everything…you need to accept the fact that I'm in organisation XIII and I will probably end up fighting you sooner or later" He looked at me in shock.

"Come on let's go" Axel said to me, picking up our stuff. I walked over to his side placing my hand on his shoulder. Riku looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Roxy, please don't do this…" He begged. I gave him a weak smile.

"It's too late for that, now…tell Sora…I'm sorry…" I said as Axel and I were engulfed in the darkness.

When we reappeared in Axel's bedroom, he immediately threw our stuff on his bed and came over and hugged me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"Yes, why shouldn't I be?" I asked.

"That asshole back at the beach…he made you remember…" he replied.

"Yeah, was that a bad thing?"

"Roxy, do you know why you lost your memory?"

"No, why?"

"Xemnas ordered Naminé to remove them so you wouldn't be upset about having to fight your old friends and your brother"

"To be honest…I knew that day was coming and I don't know why but I'm sort of looking forward to it…" I admitted.

"Really?" Axel asked

"Yes, you and the organisation are my family now…I wont let anyone harm you" I said, honestly. Axel thought for a moment before pressing his lips against mine, this kiss was different…it was more passionate. I could feel Axel's tongue tracing my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips slightly, allowing his tongue entrance. He explored for a few moments, before pulling away for air. He took my face in his hands.

"You're so beautiful, I love you so much" he breathed.

"But I am still perplexed as to why you chose me over your friends" he continued.

"Because I love you and I hadn't seen any of them in six years…they seemed like a distant memory to me" I explained.

(Two months later)

I walked into the main hall where everyone was seated in their chair, I sat down in my chair next to Larxene. I was dressed in my black robe with my hood up, like everyone else's. Xemnas addressed us all.

"We need to gather more information on kingdom hearts…I want one of you to go to Hollow Bastion to learn more on the rough whereabouts of kingdom hearts. Sora and his companion Riku are there, whoever goes on this mission cannot, I repeat cannot be defeated by them. Who will go?" he asked. Everyone looked at each other murmuring amongst themselves. I raised my hand.

"I will go" I replied. Everyone turned to face me.

"I am not sure about sending you, due to Sora being your younger brother…" Xemnas said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"But I am much stronger than he is…"

"But Riku is with him, it may cause a problem…you may go, but not alone"

"Then I will go with her" Axel spoke up, looking at me.

"Very well, but be warned…if you are defeated, there will be dire consequences" he said in a dark tone of voice.

"Yes, sir" Axel and I said in unison. And with that, we both disappeared.


	3. A Change Of Plans

Chapter 3: A Change Of Plan

(Hollow Bastion)

We reappeared in an old run-down house. Axel looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why the HELL did you volunteer for this mission?!" Axel asked, almost yelling.

"You know this information is important to the organisation…we really need this info, failure is NOT an option…besides everyone knows I can defeat Sora" I replied, slightly harshly.

"Is that so?" A voice from behind me said. I turned to see a tall, muscular guy with neck length, brown hair. He had blue eyes and a scar across his face. The man wore a white t-shirt, black jacket, black trousers, boot-like shoes and he carried a gun blade.

"Leon…" I murmured his name. He pointed his weapon at me.

"Riku warned me you might be in the area…" he muttered.

"To be honest…I don't feel like fighting so I will just enchant you instead…" I smirked.

"What?!" he asked, eyes widening. It was too late, I began softly singing in his ear.

"Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I,

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I.

Snwond dna spu ynam os,

Snwond dna spu ynam os.

Snoitome eurt deen I,

Snoitome eurt deen I" 1 I sang. Leon's eyes clouded over and his arm fell to his side as he succumbed to my spell. Axel stared at me in disbelief.

"You never told me you could do that!" he cried, I gave him a curious look.

"Didn't I? I thought I did…sorry, my little pyro" I said, hugging him.

"T-that's o.k.…what should we do with him?" Axel said, pointing to Leon. I gave him an evil grin.

"Why, he's going to find out the information for us…and we don't even have to lift a finger!" I smirked, Axel returned my evil grin.

"You are so evil…that's another reason why I love you" he whispered the last part in my ear, before kissing me. I turned to Leon.

"Go and find out the rough whereabouts of kingdom hearts and report back here when you do" I commanded. He gave a quick nod, before running back out the way he came.

(Leon's POV - Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee's base (aka Merlin's House)) 

Must find out whereabouts of kingdom hearts. Must find out whereabouts of kingdom hearts. Must find out whereabouts of kingdom hearts.

"Leon! I was so worried that something had happened to you!" A man with blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes. I recognize him as Cloud, my lover.

"I. Am. Fine" I replied, he gave me a weird look.

"What's wrong? Why are you talking like that?" he asked looking worried, I pretended that I had a small coughing fit.

"Nothing, I was just about to cough" I said, still pretending. Cloud went to feel my head with the back of his hand.

"Maybe you're coming down with something?" he asked. A man in a swivel chair turned around to face me. He had short, blonde hair, blue eyes, he wore goggles on his forehead and a tooth-pick hung lazily from his mouth. I recognized this person to be Cid.

"What did they want?" he asked in dark tone.

"They wanted to know the rough whereabouts of kingdom hearts"

"Did you tell them?"

"No. To be honest I can't remember…I haven't thought about it in a while"

"Oh, Leon. You're losing your memory! Are you sure you're fine?" Cloud's worried voice, butted in. I took his hands in mine.

"Listen to me Cloud, I feel fine. You don't need to worry over me" I said, quickly kissing him. Earning a slight blush from him.

"Does anyone care to remind me?" I asked.

"Well, it's located in the heart of castle oblivion" Cid said, turning back to his computer. That's it! I need to return back to the old abandoned house.

"I just remembered! I had a previous engagement to attend to" I said backing out the door.

"Wait!" Cloud called after me, but I turned around and began running back to the old abandoned house.

When I arrived there, Roxy and Axel were waiting.

"You, took long enough!" Roxy scolded, I lowered my head.

"Sorry" I murmured.

"So did you find out the whereabouts of kingdom hearts?" She asked. I nodded.

"It's located in the heart of castle oblivion" I replied

"Leon! How could you?! You told them! Have you been working for them this entire time?!" A shocked Cloud cried from behind me.

(Roxy's POV) 

"No Cloud, he isn't working for us. I've placed him under a spell" I told him coolly.

"What?!" He asked.

"That reminds me…Leon?" I called, he turned to face me.

"Yes?" he asked

"Release!" I cried, The cloudiness in Leon's eyes began to fade and he fell to the floor…unconscious.

"Leon!" Cloud cried, catching his lover.

"Come on let's go Axel" I said, being engulfed by the usual darkness. He nodded and took my hand, we both disappeared.

Axel and I appeared in my bedroom.

"I guess we should go and tell Xemnas…" Axel sighed.

"We could…be we don't have to…" I smirked, he gave me a curious look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Think about it, Axel…If we go there ourselves and get you your heart back, we could leave the organisation and build a life for ourselves" I said, kissing the crook of his neck.

"I…like that idea, let's do it! But what if the other members come and try to stop us?"

"We'll worry about it when it happens"

"O.k, what now?" he asked, I gave him a smile.

"I thought you would never ask…We can hide out in a house I own back in Twilight Town" I said, beginning to pack up my things.

"Go pack your stuff" I told him, he nodded and walked out of the room. After I threw the last piece of my clothing into my bottomless bag, Axel came back in carrying a single bag. I gave him a curious look.

"I don't really have that much clothes" he shrugged, I smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'm sure I can make something…" I said, gently taking his arm. We were engulfed in darkness, that I have become extremely familiar with.


	4. The Kidnapping

Chapter 4: The Kidnapping 

(My House - Twilight Town)

Axel and I appeared inside my house in Twilight Town, I was glad to see nothing had been disturbed in my absence.

"This place is quite nice actually…Much better than the dilapidated mansion we were in, it's a great change of scenery" Axel commented, I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, it took me two years to get it right" I said, walking into my bedroom. When I came back out I had changed back into my usual black t-shirt, red drainpipe (jeans), black and red fingerless gloves, long black leather coat that reached my ankles and my black converse. I notice that Axel was looking at some papers on the kitchen counter.

"You write songs?" He asked, still looking at the songs.

"Yeah, I haven't in while though"

"What was the song you sang to Leon to enchant him?"

"I sang;

'I need more affection than you know,

I need more affection than you know.

So many ups and downs,

So many ups and downs.

I need true emotions,

I need true emotions.' in reverse, if I'm enchanting someone I sing the same song…but I can change the outcome by thought alone"

"That's so cool!"

"Thanks…"

"So when am I going to hear some of the songs?" he asked.

"Why do you?" I asked in return.

"Because I like it when you sing, you sing very well" he replied, causing me to blush slightly.

"But I never sang in front of you before, how could you--"

"You sing while your asleep sometimes" he answered quickly.

"I sometimes checked on you while you were asleep" he continued, before I had a chance ask how he knew that.

"O.k…when?" I asked in defeat.

"Now" he smirked, oh…I am going to kill him later!

"Fine" I sighed, I began singing one of my favourite songs.

"wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
In sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music in time  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now

I watch you fast asleep,  
All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
In sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music in time  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me

snwod dna spu ynam os  
My heart's a battleground  
snoitome eurt deen I  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
snoitome eurt deen I

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
In sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away  
Music in time  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now

My fears, my lies  
Melt away...  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I" I finished singing, Axel had thoughtful look on his face. I tilted my head slightly.

"That was beautiful…when did you write that one?"

"Last month"

"For whom?"

"I just sang it to him"

"You wrote that for me?!" he asked, I nodded. He came over and hugged me. He kissed me for a few moments, someone knocked on the door.

"Just a moment" I called. When I opened the door people dressed in white hooded robes grabbed me. One of them put their gloved hand over my mouth, I pushed it away.

"Axel, help!" I cried, he came running out. One of the people appeared behind him, and struck him over the head with a blue and white staff that had king Mickey's emblem on it. Axel fell to the floor unconscious, the same person hit me as well. I fell to the floor, not being able to keep my eyes open.

I began to wake up, I looked around. I saw crystal blue water as far as the eye could see, I was laying on white/ yellow sand, next to a small pier. I looked behind me to see large wooden platforms built around the trees. I recognized immediately where I was.

"I'm back at Destiny Island?" I said to myself.

"Yes, you are" a voice came from behind me. I turned to see the same cloaked people. I jumped at the one that was talking, I successfully pinned the person to the ground. I extended one arm and a black keyblade appeared in my hand. I pressed my weapon against (What I guessed was) the person's throat.

"If you don't tell me where Axel is right now, I WILL kill you!" I shouted at the person.

"What has he done to you Roxy?" the person asked.

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know my name?!"

"It's Riku! Geez Roxy that must be a strong spell he's put you under, to make you attack a friend!" he went on. I made my keyblade disappear and I got off him.

"Where's Axel? Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Axel is unconscious in a prison cell on this island, we brought you home" he explained.

"What?!"

"We brought you home" another person spoke up, he removed his hood to reveal it was Sora.

"Little brother…" I muttered, he nodded.

"This is not home! My home is in Twilight Town!"

"What?!"

"You have been so caught up in your adventures, you never stopped to think that I might have created a life for myself"

"But --"

"No. There is no 'buts' about it! I haven't seen nor heard from you or anyone else in six years! What was supposed to do? Wait around for you?"

"No, but--"

"No. I am going to find Axel and go home!"

"But you don't know where he is"

"I don't care!" I said beginning to run towards the other side of the island. Riku caught up with me and stopped me.

"We are going to remove that spell he's put on you, first" he said, pinning me to a tree.

"There is no spell!"

"There has to be, you wouldn't snap at your brother like that if there wasn't!" He said, performing the release spell. Nothing happened.

"What?!"

"Riku, I told you I'm not under any spell! Let me go!"

"Roxy, what happened to you in those six years?" Sora asked, catching up to us. Riku let me go.

"How about I show you instead of explaining it?" I asked, he nodded. I began singing.

"wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
In sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music in time  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now  
Sora saw Axel and I meeting each other outside my burning work place,

I watch you fast asleep,  
All I fear means nothing  
He saw the moment when Axel told me he loved me, and I told him that I felt the same way.

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
In sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music in time  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me  
Now Sora saw Xemnas forcing me to fight for him.

snwod dna spu ynam os  
My heart's a battleground  
snoitome eurt deen I  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
snoitome eurt deen I

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
In sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Next I was seen talking to Axel about running away, and doing so.

Where fears and lies melt away  
Music in time  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now  
Finally, Sora saw himself and the others kidnapping me and Axel.

My fears, my lies  
Melt away...  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I" I finished singing, one tear escaped Sora's eye. Riku looked at him with a worried expression. Sora turned to Riku.

"Riku, there never was any spell…Roxy fell in love with Axel, she only joined the organisation to help him become whole and to help him escape. They're in the middle of doing so, right now" Sora said, wiping away the tear. Riku looked at me.

"Is that true?" He asked me.

"Yes" I admitted. Sora turned to face me.

"Sorry we kidnapped you" he said, clinging to my t-shirt as he sobbed into it. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's o.k Sora, I'm sorry I snapped at you" I apologized.

"Now, will you _please _bring me to Axel?" I asked, I heard a muffled 'yes' come from Sora. He began to walk to a hidden cave, in a prison cell was Axel. He was conscious now, he looked at me and let out a sigh.

"At least you're alright" He sighed, I smiled.

"You honestly thought my little brother could defeat me?" I joked.

"HEY! I could so beat you in a keyblade match!" Sora pouted. I ruffled his chocolate brown spikes.

"Roxyy! Stop iiit!" he cried, I laughed.

"You haven't changed one bit over the years" I laughed.

"As much as I'd hate to interrupt your brother-sister moment…But I'm STILL locked in this cell, you know!" Axel cried, it's obvious he doesn't like to be confined in small spaces. I just laughed harder, he pouted.

"I am SO glad you find my misery so funny!" he pouted. I unlocked the door and hugged him.

"Don't worry Axey, I'll make it up to you later" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll hold you to that" he whispered in my ear.

"Eww! Not while we're around!" Sora cried, I gave him an evil grin.

"W-why a-are y-you giving me that look?!" I stammered.

"Don't worry, lil bro. I can set you up with some nice London girls…or guys, or both…depending which way you swing" I said, nudging him with my elbow. He blushed furiously, he was a red as tomato.

"R-Roxy!" he cried.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in six years! I have to make up for lost time to embarrass you!" I smirked.

"So which is it? Are you gay, bi or straight?" I continued, he went even redder (if that is possible).

"_the first one_" He murmured so quietly I couldn't hear him.

"What?" I asked, he came up to me.

"the first one" he whispered in my ear, so no one else could hear.

"Aww!" I cried, pulling him into my death-grip hug.

"I…can't breathe!" he gasped, I let go.

"Sorry about that" I laughed.

"Let's get out of this cave…besides I owe Sora a keyblade match" I said, walking back the way we came.


	5. Hospitals

Chapter 5: Hospitals

(Destiny Island Beach)

"Bring it on, sis!" Sora said as soon we got outside. I smiled at him, extending my arms. The two familiar black keyblades appeared in both hands, I heard gasps as they appeared.

"Y-you have two keyblades! That's not fair!" Sora pouted.

"Fine" I sighed, I smashed both of them together creating one keyblade. Sora smiled and extended his arm, a single keyblade with a yellow handle and the rest silver. He came running towards me, and swung his keyblade at me. I dodged the attack quite easily. He went on to attack again and again, but I dodged each and every attack he tried. I did nothing.

"Do something!" he yelled at me, I smiled.

"You really don't want me to do that" I smirked.

"But it's a duel! _Two _people are meant to fight! So fight!" he cried.

"Fine" I said, throwing my keyblade high in the air. Everyone looked at me with a curious look on their faces. I did a forward roll and kicked Sora in the stomach, he went flying backwards into a tree. He slumped over and I casually walked over to him, catching my keyblade as it fell. I gently pressed my keyblade to Sora's throat.

"Checkmate" I smirked, making my keyblade disappear. I walked over to Axel, as Sora rose to his feet.

"How the _hell_ did you learn to fight like that?!" Sora asked, brushing sand off of him.

"I have been a keyblade wielder since I was thirteen, of course I was going to practice during the five years I've had the keyblade!" I laughed, Sora pouted. I laughed as I ruffled his chocolate brown spikes.

"Don't worry lil' bro, I'll teach you everything I know" I laughed, he was still pouting.

"Roxyy! Stop iiit!" he cried, I stopped. He regained his composure.

"Does that mean you and Axel are gonna be staying?" he continued, I could hear the hope in his voice. I looked at Axel, he nodded slightly.

"Yes" I answered.

"Did we miss something?" Cloud's voice interrupted. He had his arm around Leon (Who was glaring daggers at me).

"Ah, Leon and Cloud. So nice to see you again" I said trying force a smile.

"Leon, I'm sorry about enchanting you" I apologized, bowing my head.

"You did what?!" he asked. Aww, crap…me and my big mouth.

"N-nothing!" I said, legging it down the beach. Leon chasing after me.

"What did you do to me you little twerp?" he yelled, still chasing me. He successfully tackled me to the ground.

"Help! Rhino attack!" I yelled, everyone laughed. I made the same teleporting darkness engulf me and Leon, everyone gasped as we disappeared.

We reappeared mid-air above the ocean by the island, we began free falling. I kicked him away and teleported back to the beach, leaving Leon to fall into the ocean. He landed with a huge 'SPLASH!'. I sighed with relief. I heard a loud 'BANG!' and suddenly I was flying backwards and hit a tree, my shoulder was in siring pain. I clutched left my shoulder, a loud noise erupted from my throat. Axel, Cloud, Sora and Riku ran over to me.

"Roxy! What happened?" Axel cried. He turned around to see a drenched Leon, pointing his gun blade in our direction.

"Leon! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!" Cloud yelled at him, Leon put his weapon away. Axel was ready to pummel him, I coughed up a bit of blood. Sora seemed to be beside himself with worry.

"Roxy, where did he shoot you?!" he cried.

"I-in my left shoulder. But not close enough to my heart to be fatal" I replied, coughing up blood. I removed my hand that was clutching the wound.

"This is gonna hurt a LOT" I said weakly. I dug my hand in the wound, stifling back the urge to scream. I shut my eyes, when tears began to form.

I dug around in the wound until I found the bullet, I picked it out and flicked it on to the sand. I got up and clutched my shoulder, I slowly made my way over to Leon and Cloud (who were fighting).

"I lost my temper, Cloud! I didn't mean to!" Leon cried.

"And what if _I_ make you angry, Leon? Would you just shoot me as well?!" Cloud shouted at him.

"No! I love you to much to ever do that!" I stood in front of them, Leon looked at me.

"Roxy! I'm sorry I shot you!" he cried, I gave him a weak smile.

"Leon, you're an arrogant bastard…but I forgive you. I mean I'm still alive aren't I? Besides, I like your attitude" he smiled at me, I took my hand away from my wound. I put my one of my arms over Cloud and the other over Leon.

"You two shouldn't fight over me being shot, don't let it ruin your relationship. What's done is done" I said weakly, they both smiled at me.

"You're right, Roxy" they both said in unison. I let go of them and fell forwards. I hit the ground and the darkness began to close in.

"Roxy!" someone cried. But it was too late, I had already blacked out.

I woke up in a bleach white room, I heard a heart rate monitor in the background.

"Ugh, I'm in a hospital" I groaned. I never liked hospitals, ever since I saw that operating show as I child. I _need_ to escape.

"And just as you should be" a female voice said. That voice sound's familiar… I sat up and saw a blond woman with the same sapphire eyes as me and Sora.

"M-mom?!" I cried, she nodded. Aww, this is the _last_ thing I needed!

"Care to explain where you and Sora's been for the last six years?" she asked. What am I supposed to tell her? That Sora, Riku, Kairi and I were sent to different worlds, fighting the heartless and nobodies? She doesn't even know that Sora, Riku and I could make a keyblade appear from nowhere _and_ we can all perform magic spells! Ugh, I best come up with something quick.

"Err, we were at boarding school" I answered.

"Okay then, how did you get shot?" she asked. Phew! At least she bought the boarding school lie.

"I snuck out and ended up in a bad neighbourhood" I answered, she looked at me with a curious look.

"Okay then, next time tell me before you do anything like that"

"Okay mom"

"I'll be going I have an appointment in an hour"

"Okay, mom. Can you please send in the others?" I asked, she nodded and walked out of the room. I laid back down. This is definitely _not_ my day. Everyone came bolting in the room.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, all except for I'm in a hospital and mom just came to visit me" I groaned, everyone started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"We forgot that you're terrified of hospitals" Sora laughed.

"Yeah, well that's all well and good but--" I ripped of all the wires that were on me and went to leg it out of the room, but Leon caught me.

"You're not going anywhere" he laughed.

"Leon, you asshole! Let me out of this _fucking_ death trap!" I said, desperately trying to wriggle out of his grip. Everyone laughed even more.

"I swear to _fucking_ god, that I will kill all of you when I escape!" I cried as Leon put me on the bed. The doctor came in.

"Not this _prick_ again!" I groaned.

"Oh, no. Not her! Anyone but her!" The doctor screamed as he ran out of the room. Everyone gave me a curious look.

"Let's just say that the last time he treated me here, he ended up in intensive care…" I smirked. I got up and grabbed my clothes, and went into the bathroom. When I came out I was dressed in my casual clothes.

"Come on let's get out of this death trap" I said, walking out of the room. Everyone looked at each other, shrugged and followed me out.


	6. Playing Match Maker

Chapter 6: Playing Match Maker

When we finally got out of the hospital, I let out a sigh. Sora came out laughing, along with the others.

"Shut up Sora! Or I'll tell them that you have a fear of…mmph!" Sora jumped on me and clamped his hands over my mouth.

"Shut up about that!" he hissed, letting go of me. I laughed, Riku came running up to us.

"You _have_ to tell me! Please?" he begged Sora, Sora huffed and walked away. The others began to follow him, leaving me with Riku. I began walking with Riku, he looked slightly nervous.

"So Riku…why so nervous?" I asked casually.

"N-nervous? W-why would I be nervous?" he stammered, I gave him a smirk. He's got a crush on certain little keyblade wielder!

"Okay who have you got a crush on?" I asked, blatantly. His eyes widened. Ha! Got you now!

"H-how did you know?!" he cried.

"Oh, please! It's obvious that you have a crush on someone" I replied

"Who?" I asked, Riku gulped.

"Sora…" he replied. I knew it! This is just too perfect! I hugged Riku.

"Aww, Riku! Don't worry your soon to be sis Roxy will sort out everything!" I cried, letting go of him. He gave me a curious look.

"How do you know everything will work out?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"That's for me to know and you to soon thank me for" I smirked.

"Oh, by the way Riku?"

"yeah?"

"Exactly how long was I unconscious for?"

"Two weeks"

What?! Aww, crap!"

"What's the matter?"

"The organisation will be hunting me and Axel down by now!" I groaned.

"Oh, Riku are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing!"

I ran to the others, then up to Sora.

"Hey, lil bro?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I said I would set you up with someone?"

"Yeah"

"And you know you like Riku? How about him?" I asked, Sora looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?! How did you know I liked him?" he asked.

"I read your diary…for a little boy, you sure do act feminine in your diary…it's kinda disturbing" I replied

"What?!" he cried

"Hey, Sora?"

"What?!" he huffed.

"Are you free tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You have a date with Riku tomorrow"

"What?!"

"Meet him at the pier at five p.m" I said, running back to Riku.

"Why did you ask me if I was free tomorrow?" he asked.

"Because you have a date with Sora tomorrow" I replied.

"What?!" he cried, cheeks turning red.

"You have a date with Sora tomorrow, meet him at the pier at five p.m"

"No need to thank me" I smirked.

"How the hell did you get Sora agree to this?" he sighed.

"You know, considering you're his best friend it should have been obvious"

"What should been obvious?"

"That he is madly in love with you"

"What?!" he cried, his cheeks turning red again.

"He was just too shy to ask you out, so I just did it for him" I replied. I ran to Axel, Cloud and Leon.

"Axel and I are having a movie night tomorrow" I announced, Axel gave me a curious look.  
"One, we don't have a house on the island…" he sighed, I quickly muttered a spell.

"Now we do! And it's right next door to Sora's house!" I cried happily. Axel grabbed my arm and led me to an ally.

"Why all of a sudden are we having a movie night?" He asked.

"Because I've set up a date for my little brother and Riku, and _no one_ can get in their way. So a movie night will distract everyone" I replied. Axel stared at me for a moment before pressing his lips to mine. After we broke apart, he smiled. We caught up to cloud and Leon, they hadn't noticed anything

"Okay, movie night at our house!" Axel announced.

"Are you two coming?" I asked them, they both smiled and nodded. That was when I noticed Cloud had his wing out. It was so tiny it was adorable! I went to stroke his wing and Cloud made a purring noise, he nudged the crook of my neck with his head.

"Aww, he acts just like a kitten!" I squealed, it was just so damn cute. I stopped stroking his wing, and he retreated.

"Sorry about that, my wing is sensitive" he apologized, I smiled at him.

"There is nothing to apologize for, you act just like a kitten. Leon would just _love_ that!" I cried.

"Why?" Cloud asked.

"Because, as tough as Leon likes to pretend. He actually loves kittens!" I replied, Cloud giggled. Leon glared at me.

"How the _hell_ do you know that?!" Leon cried, I smirked.

"One of my jobs back in the organisation was to collect info on everybody" I replied. Cloud put his arm around Leon.

"Don't worry Leon, we can get you a little black and white kitten when we get home" he reassured, Leon looked really happy. Leon came up to me.

"Thanks Roxy" he whispered in my ear.

"No problem" I replied, everyone continued walking ahead of me.

"I love playing match maker!" I said to myself, before catching up to everyone.


	7. Dates, Horror Movies & Kittens

Chapter 7: Dates, Horror Movies And Kittens

(Our house on Destiny Island - 4:50pm)

I paced anxiously in the front room of our 'newly aquired' home.

"Chill out sweetie, they'll be here" Axel soothed, holding me to his chest.

"I know but I am so nervous! What if things don't work out between Sora and Riku?" I said, pacing again. He pulled me to the sofa with him, he pulled me into a quick kiss. We broke apart when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Leon grinning like mad, holding a black and white kitten on a leash (okay…this is getting weird now) and a pouting Cloud.

"Leon, Cloud! Come in! I see you brought your kitten…on a leash" I said as they walked into the living room. Cloud muttered 'Hi' to Axel and I and sat down. Leon, on the other hand began a long story with Axel about how he got the kitten (that was apparently called Charlie). I sat down next to Cloud (Who was still in a bad mood).

"What's the matter Cloud?" I asked, he sighed.

"It's Leon…ever since he got that damn cat it's like I turned invisible!" he sighed.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yes please…and err, Roxy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you scratch the edge of my wing? It's itchy and I can't reach it"

"Yeah, sure" I replied scratching his wing, he sighed.

"Thanks Roxy"

"No problem" I said beginning to walk over to Leon and Axel.

"Hey, Leon. How about take Charlie into the kitchen for some milk and nap, while you go and spend some time with Cloud?" I asked, he nodded and handed me Charlie. I took Charlie into the kitchen, gave him some milk and found a shoe box (That I put a blanket in for him to keep warm) for him to sleep in. After the kitten was fast asleep, I went back in the front room. Cloud was huddled up with Leon on one couch, Axel was waiting for me on the other.

"What movie does everyone want to watch?" I asked.

"A horror movie!" everyone cried in unison, I smiled.

"Saw 1,2,3&4?" I asked, everyone nodded. I put Saw in the DVD player and pressed play.

(Sora's POV - The pier) 

I waited at the pier, nervous as hell. God, what did Roxy get me into?!

"Sora?" Riku's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, h-hi Riku!" I stammered.

"What's the matter?" he asked in his godly voice. Honestly, how could you _not_ fall in love him?

"Err, n-nothing!" I replied.

"Sora, what's the matter?" he asked again, in a stern voice.

"I'm j-just n-nervous" I replied, he smiled and leaned close to my ear.

"Do you know what? So am I" he whispered, I could feel his hot breath on my ear. I gulped, he was so close…I just want to kiss those soft lips of his…He pulled away from me.

"Do you want to know something else?" he asked, I nodded. What, WHAT IS IT?!

"I've been in love with you since I was twelve…" he whispered. Oh, my GOD!! I'm waiting for me to wake up, to find that this was all a dream…nothing is happening…oh, my god! This is real!?

"Sora? Say something" Riku's voice broke me from my thoughts again.

"I-I don't know what to say…" I said, Riku looked slightly hurt.

"except I love you, too" I continued, Riku smiled and pressed his lips to mine. Oh, my god! He's kissing me! I realised I had been just standing there, he began to pull away. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him back. I could feel his tongue tracing my bottom lip, I opened my mouth allowing him to explore my mouth. After a few minutes I pulled away, gasping for air. Earning a small 'Aww' from Riku. He put his arm around me.

"Come on, I believe we owe our thanks to Roxy for getting us together" He smiled, I nodded.

(Roxy's POV - Axel and Roxy's house)

(Watching Saw 3)

Holy Shit! I didn't know a man's arms and legs could twist so far! I want that trap! That would take care of my enemies! No bad Roxy! Behave yourself!

"Err, Roxy? Why are you pulling that face?" Axel asked.

"I'm just mentally scolding myself" I replied in a daze.

"Okaaaay then…I worry about you sometimes" he replied, I just nodded.

_DING DONG!_

"I'll get it!" I said, jumping up. Earning a displeased 'Aww' from Axel.

I opened the door to see Riku with his arm around Sora, Sora was resting his head on Riku's chest. Yes! Success!

"Aww!" I squealed, hugging both of them.

"Thanks Roxy" they said in unison.

"No, problem" I replied.

"Come in! We're are watching horror movies" I said, almost pushing them through the door. They sat down on the loveseat. I went to sit with Axel again, Charlie was on his chest and Axel was stroking him.

"Leon, Charlie's awake" I announced.

"Okay, can you look after him?" he asked.

"Sure!" I replied, picking up a kitten. I cradled the kitten in my arms.

"Aww, he's so cute! Axel baby can we get a white Bengal tiger kitten?" I asked, Axel stared at me in disbelief.

"How did you get a tiger from a kitten?!" he asked, I shrugged.

"I don't know…but can we get a tiger?" I asked again.

"Sure, but as long as it doesn't try to eat me…I don't appreciate being eaten" he shrugged.

"Yay!" I cried in triumph.


	8. Akuma

Chapter 8: Akuma

I woke up first, Axel had his arms curled around my waist. He looked so adorable! I managed to wriggle out of his grasp without waking him. I looked to see Cloud and Leon huddled together, fast asleep and Charlie was asleep on Leon's chest. Sora and Riku were also huddled together, asleep. They make a great couple, some of my best work yet…apart from getting Saix together with Marluxia in the organisation…yeah that was good work too. I went into the kitchen to start breakfast for everyone.

(Two hours later)

I have just finished setting the table, I made eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, dumplings (because Axel _loves_ them), pancakes, muffins, baked beans and I also laid out some fruit. I went into the front room to wake everyone up.

"Wake up, breakfast is ready!" I cried, everyone began to wake up. They shuffled into the kitchen. Their eyes definitely widened when they saw the amount of food that was laid before them.

"Shit Rox! You made all of this?!" Axel cried, I grinned and nodded. They all took a seat, not knowing where to start.

"Why all the food?" Sora asked.

"Well I need to make sure all my boys get a good breakfast don't I?" I said in a motherly tone. Everyone (except Axel) blushed slightly.

"Why are you acting motherly all of a sudden?" Axel asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know…maybe it's just instincts, I _am_ the only girl here after all" I replied.

"Are you implying something?" Cloud asked.

"No, but you boys need to eat up before it gets cold…and I don't want to see any leftovers" I told them, they began eating.

"What about you?" Leon asked.

"I'm not hungry, besides I've got to feed Charlie" I replied, getting some milk out of the fridge and pouring it into a small bowl. I laid the bowl on the counter.

"Charlie! Breakfast!" I called.

"He doesn't know any commands" Leon said, picking at a muffin.

"Oh, really?" I smirked, he nodded.

"Meow!" Charlie cried as he ran into the room. He leapt onto the counter and began drinking the milk.

"How did he learn that?!" Leon asked, I smiled at him.

"I'm a natural with animals" I smirked, he laughed.

"I should you to help me train him" he laughed, I smiled. I looked at the table everything was gone, I smiled and gathered all the dishes. I began washing up.

"Thanks Roxy!" everyone said in unison, I smiled at them.

"I'm glad you liked it, what are we up to today?" I asked.

"Well we have to pick up your tiger, what are you gonna name her?" Axel asked. I thought about it for a while.

"Akuma, I shall name her Akuma" I replied, Axel gave me a curious look.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's Japanese for demon"

"I didn't know you knew Japanese" Axel said, I sat on his lap.

"But that's why you love me isn't it? I always surprise you" I whispered in his ear, he blushed and gulped. I got up.

"Okay, calm down lover boy. Oh, by the way Sora and Riku?"

"Yeah?" they replied in unison.

"Both are your names are Japanese. Sora is Japanese for sky and Riku is Japanese for land. How befitting!" I cried, they looked at each other and smiled.

"That's so cool!" Sora cried.

"Come on let's go" I said ushering them out the door.

(At the animal shelter)

Aww! Akuma is soo cute! She is soo tiny! She is only 1.5feet high! She had snow white fur and ebony black stripes, I didn't put her on a lead because she was apparently pretty tame since birth.

"Akuma do you love Axel?" I asked her, Axel gave me a weird look.

"Now how the _hell _is she supposed to answer tha--"

"Rawr!" she cried.

"Aww!" I cried.

"How the _hell_ did she understand that?!"

"Because she's smart"

"I think it was a coincidence"

"Fine! Let's test her then…Akuma do you like poachers?" I asked.

"Hissss!" she replied, Axel gave me a disbelieving look.

"No way!" he cried, I gave him a smug smile.

"Way!" I smirked, the others laughed.

"Akuma why don't you give Sora a kiss?" I smirked, Sora looked at me wide eyed.

"N-no Akuma!" he cried, as Akuma knocked him to the ground and began licking his face. Riku burst out laughing, along with the others. Akuma got of Sora after a few minutes. Sora got up, pouting. Riku put his arm around Sora and kissed him on the cheek, Sora blushed.

"Come here Akuma!" I commanded, she complied by jumping into my arms. She wasn't that heavy for a tiger cub. We began walking back to my house to pick up Charlie, we were going to Hollow Bastion for a little while.

(Meanwhile…)

"Xemnas, we can't find her! She's not at Twilight Town! Roxy and Axel left no clues at all!" Larxene reported back. Damn! After all that we taught her! She ups and leaves with that damn pyro!

"What should I do?" Larxene asked.

"Go and find Sora and Riku, they'll probably know something" I replied, Larxene's eyes widened.

"Sir, you know we can't do that! Roxy was the only one that could take on Sora and Riku!" she replied.

"I don't care!" I almost yelled.

"We need her! The organisation needs her! I need her…" I calmed down. Larxene gave me a smug smile.

"You like her don't you?" she asked smugly. I let out a sigh. How could you _not_ fall in love with her? She is strong, quick, smart, funny, attractive and she never backs down from anything.

"Yes" I sighed.

"Can you just continue searching?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yes, sir" she replied, she began walking towards the door. She suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"Don't worry, sir. And I wouldn't give up on her yet" she said, before leaving. I hope she's right.


	9. We're Parents?

Chapter 9: We're Parents?

(Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Head quarters (Aka Merlin's House))

"How on _earth_ did you manage to get a tiger cub?" Yuffie asked, I smiled.

"The animal shelter" I replied, stroking Akuma. She began purring, Aerith was sitting down stroking her.

"She is so adorable!" Aerith cried.

"Akuma, why don't you play with Charlie?" I asked, Yuffie gave me the same look as Axel did.

"Now how the _hell_ is Akuma meant to understand that?!" they asked in unison. Akuma got and walked over to me.

"Rawr!" she cried, before walking over to Charlie. She gently batted Charlie's tail, he reacted by turning around and jumping on Akuma.

"Aww they're play fighting!" Aerith cried.

"Roxy, why did you name her Akuma?" she asked.

"Well Akuma is Japanese for demon, and she can be a little demon at times. Isn't that right Axel?" I asked, the red headed pyro turned to face me.

"Yeah! The little demon ate one of my chakrams! (Axel's weapons)" he sulked, I put my arm around him.

"I told you not to leave those things laying around, beside you will have it back in a couple of hours" I laughed, Axel cringed at the thought.

"Eww! That is so wrong!" he cried, everyone began laughing. Axel sulked even more.

"Don't worry Axe, besides I have a surprise for you later" I whispered in his ear, he blushed.

"Rawr!"

"What's up Akuma?" I asked, Axel shook his head.

"Rawr! Hiss! Rawr!" she replied, I nodded my head.

"How can you be bored?" I asked.

"Hiss! Hiss! Rawr!"

"Oh, you want to go for a walk!"

"Rawr!" she replied, Axel's mouth was hanging open (so was everyone else's).

"How the _hell_ did you understand what she was saying?!" he asked, I shrugged.

"Xemnas taught me how to understand animals" I replied, Axel began laughing.

"So the big bad Xemnas loves animals?!" he laughed, I nodded.

"He never told the rest of us that!" the pyro continued.

"You don't know _half_ the things I know about Xemnas" I smirked, Axel stopped laughing and raised his eyebrow.

"How comes you know so much about Xemnas?" he asked, I shrugged.

"I don't know! Every time I went for training with him he would teach me random skills instead of battle tactics!" I replied.

"Why?" Sora asked, I shrugged.

"Every time I asked him he just replied: 'you already know everything there is to fighting…so might as well learn something new, or you'll get bored going over what you already know'" I replied, Aerith began laughing.

"What's up with you?" I asked, she managed to calm down enough to talk.

"Don't you see? Xemnas has a soft spot for you…or to put it blatantly he has a crush on you! he's head-over-heels for you! He's in love!" she giggled, I shuddered at the thought. Axel began ranting and raving about how I'm his and that bastard ain't going to get me. I put my arm around Axel, who was now sulking.

"Don't worry Axe, you know I love you and only you" I soothed, he let out a sigh. I pulled him close and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks Roxy" he replied.

"Rawr! Hiss! Hiss! Hiss!" Akuma butted in.

"What did she say?" Axel asked, I looked away.

"You don't want to know" I muttered.

"Roxy, tell me exactly what she said"

"She said; 'It's pathetic how jealous you get'" I replied, Axel glared at her.

"You little demon!" he cried.

"Rawr! Rawr! Hiss!" she replied, everyone looked at me for the translation. I sighed.

"That's my name don't wear it out" I translated

"Now Akuma, be nice to Axel" I scolded, she lowered her head.

"Rawry, Rawr! (Sorry, Mom!)" she replied, I smiled.

"You know Akuma, If you see me as your mom then that makes Axel you dad!" I told her.

"What! We're her parents now?!" Axel cried, I nodded.

"We did adopt her after all, we _are_ her legal guardians" I told him, I noticed Akuma was sulking.

"Cheer up Akuma, I can get Axel to teach you English if you like" I said, kneeling down to her height and putting my arm around her.

"Rawr! (Yeah!)" she cried, I smiled.

"Axel, would you please help Akuma learn English?" I asked, he sighed.

"Okay…" He turned to Akuma.

"Only if you promise you wont eat my chakrams and claw me" he sighed, she nodded. He signalled for her to come along, she followed him out the door.

"Be back in time dinner!" I called after them. I heard a faint 'okay', I smiled.


	10. Captured!

Chapter 10: Captured!

(Dinner Time)

They are _still_ not back! Grr! 'I'll be back in time for dinner!' My ass! Though they haven't been back in three hours! I'm a bit worried about them. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Cloud.

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure they're fine. Besides I'm sure Axel can handle anything that comes up" he reassured, I gave him half a smile.

"Thanks Cloud, but I'm worried that the organisation might attack them" I admitted.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because leaving the organisation is a high offence to them, it's punishable by death" I replied, turning away from everyone. I didn't need to be facing them to know that they had a look of pure horror on their faces.

"W-what?!" Sora cried, I turned to face him. I sighed.

"Sora, they are probably hunting Axel and I down as we speak" I offered him a weak smile, he hugged me and began sobbing.

"Roxy! We'll protect you and Axel" he sobbed. I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's okay. I have to face Xemnas eventually" I admitted, Sora sobbed harder.

"No! It's not okay! I don't want to lose you!" he cried into my coat, I sighed.

"Sora, I love you too. But I can't run away from my problems, I need to face them"

"I don't want you to face them, I want you to be safe!"

"Sora, stop it! Can't you see if I don't face him, I'm putting you and everyone here in danger?!" I snapped, Sora looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Sora, I'm sorry I snapped at you. But I have to go, I have no choice" I sighed. I began to walk out the door, I felt someone tug at my sleeve. I turned around to everyone holding my sleeve. I tried to continue going but they all held me back.

"Let me go!" I said, trying to pull away. But I failed miserably.

"No!" they all cried in unison, I sighed.

"I'm sorry" I apologized, they gave me a curious look.

"For What?" Riku asked.

"This…Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I,

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I.

Snwond dna spu ynam os,

Snwond dna spu ynam os.

Snoitome eurt deen I,

Snoitome eurt deen I" I sang, one by one everyone fell to the floor. They will be asleep for an hour or so. I left to go to the mansion.

(Meanwhile…)

"Xemnas, we have captured Axel…and a cute little tiger" Marluxia announced. Yes! Now Roxy _has_ to come back for him…and what I believe to be her pet.

"Why are you pumping your fists in the air?" he asked, I quickly regained my composure.

"Err, nothing. You are dismissed" I replied.

"But sir--"

"DISMISSED!" I emphasized, he left in a huff.


	11. Betrayal

Chapter 11: Betrayal 

I arrived at the mansion, I felt quite nervous. Simply because I wasn't sure what Xemnas was planning. I opened the gate, it made a loud creak. I cringed at the sound, I walked into the front garden. No dusks yet…I'm not sure if that's a good sign or a bad sign. I opened the front door, I walked into the room. Suddenly something struck me on the back of my head, I fell to the floor and blacked out.

I woke up in a dark room, I was laying on something soft and smooth. Where am I? Ugh, my head hurts. I tried to get up, but was pushed back down.

"Who's there?!" I growled, I heard a faint laugh.

"It's me…" a voice purred, I recognised that voice instantly.

"X-Xemnas?" I asked, I heard him laugh again.

"The one and only" he purred again.

"W-where am I? Where's Axel and Akuma?" I asked, I felt him lean over me. I began to panic. What is he going to do?!

"They're in a different room"

"What are you doing?!"

"Just admiring your beauty"

"Okay then, do you think you can move back a bit?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to do this…" he said, pressing his lips to mine. He pulled away, I went completely limp. I felt like I had just betrayed Axel…I feel guilty. I got up and shoved past Xemnas, I ran blindly. Frantically searching for the door, I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Let me go!" I cried.

"Roxy, calm down"

"No! You've kidnapped my boyfriend and my pet tiger, and you knocked me out!" I cried.

"Roxy, please calm down" he almost begged.

"I want to know where Axel and Akuma is!" I cried, he sighed.

"Why can't people look past my title and see I am just a man?" he asked himself, I sighed. I had calmed down by now, I actually felt sorry for him. It must be hard to cut off from everyone, because they can't see past his title as the leader of the infamous organisation XIII. He let go of my waist, I stood there.

"You can go" he sighed, I hugged him.

"I'm sorry Xemnas, I can never know how you feel. I can only guess. Tell you what if you take me to Axel and Akuma and call off this stupid hunt, I'll promise to visit here every couple weeks…how about that?" I asked he smiled.

"Don't run away  
I can't live without you  
please stay  
and I learn to love you right

I was waiting for you  
waiting for all my life  
I've been crying for you  
die for you all this time  
I was waiting for you  
waiting for all my life  
and I ain't gonna  
lose you tonight

don't run away  
I never wanted to hide you  
please stay  
and I learn to treat you right

I was waiting for you  
waiting for all my life  
and I've been crying for you  
die for you all this time  
I was waiting for you  
waiting for all my life  
and I ain't gonna  
lose you tonight

I was waiting for you  
waiting for all my life  
and I've been crying for you  
die for you all this time  
I was waiting for you  
waiting for all my life  
and I ain't gonna  
lose you tonight

I was waiting for you  
waiting for all my life  
(oh, I can't live without you)

and I've been crying for you  
die for you all this time  
(I never want to adore you)

I was waiting for you  
waiting for all my life  
and I ain't gonna  
lose you tonight

I ain't gonna lose you tonight

I was waiting for you  
waiting for all my life  
and I've been crying for you  
die for you all this time  
I was waiting for you  
waiting for all my life  
and I ain't gonna  
lose you tonight…" He sung, I never knew he could sing that well. He crashed his lips to mine. I was about to push him away, when the door flew open and Axel stood in the door way. His face sunk, his shoulders dropped. I pushed Xemnas away…

(Axel's POV)

I felt devastated, my one and only love was in the arms of that bastard Xemnas…kissing. I couldn't believe it, I think I should just go.

"A-Axel!" Roxy cried, I just stood there. I couldn't move my body, it hurt so much seeing them.

"Axel! I can explain!" she cried, I shook my head.

"No…just, don't" I said in a shaky voice. She went to take my hand, but I just took it back. I turned around and walked out of the door, I could hear Roxy calling after me. I ignored her, I just want to get away. I transported back to our home, I could feel depression setting in. Sora and everyone was getting up, I didn't say a word. They all watched me and my expression as I walked into the house, I went straight upstairs and began to pack my belongings into a small suitcase. I walked back downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"Away" I replied in a cold tone, everyone picked up that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, I let out a hollow laugh.

"Roxy can explain that" I replied.

"When she does come back, give her this" I said, giving him a letter. With that I left.

(Roxy's POV)

I ran to my house, in a desperate hope that Axel was still there. I arrived at my house, when I got inside everyone was looking glum. Sora came up to me and handed me a letter, it had my name written on it in Axel's handwriting. I opened it, it read;

_Dear Roxy,_

_When I first met you two years ago, I didn't believe in love. But you showed me that it was possible, I _thought_ I made you as happy as you made me. But I guess I didn't. I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy, I hope Xemnas can make you happy. By the time you get this letter, I have collected my belongings and left. Do not try to find me, I will never interrupt your life again…_

_Love_

_Axel_

By the time I had finished the letter tears were flowing freely down my face, how could betray him like that? After all he has done for me.

"Roxy, what is this all about?" Cloud asked. I explained everything and showed them the letter.

"We have to find him!" I cried, Riku shook his head.

"No, _we'll_ find him. _You_ need to get some rest"

"No! _I_ need to find him! It's my fault he's out there! If only I had escaped the room when I had the chance…"

"Stop beating yourself up, it's not your fault that Xemnas kissed you" Sora tried to comfort me.

"It _was_ my fault! I let it happen!"

Leon was on the phone to all of his friends to see if they had seen Axel, he got off the phone.

"We've found him! He's in Hollow Bastion" Leon called.

"Let's go!" I cried, racing towards the door.

(Axel's POV)

My vision was blurring, I had been drinking. In a desperate hope to forget everything, I was walking towards my small temporary home. When I got to my front door, I collapsed. I hit my head on the step, blacking out instantly.

I woke up in the familiar home, I wanted desperately to go back to sleep and never wake up again. I would rather die, than face those painful memories.

"A-Axel?" Roxy's voice asked.

"Please tell me I'm dead, please tell me I died in the bar_. _Please tell me I'm in hell, that's why that voice is torturing me" I groaned.

"Axel, please let me explain!" the evil temptress's voice begged.

"I don't want an explanation! I want to fade away into nothing, I want to disappear. I want to die!" I groaned again.

"Y-you want to die?!"

"Yes! I want the pain to end! Who ever is there, I'll pay you one million munny to kill me"

"Axel it's me, Roxy"

"R-Roxy?"

"Yes" she went to lean in to kiss me, I pushed her back.

"D-Don't! I'm sure Xemnas won't appreciate it"

"I'm not with Xemnas! I love you! _he_ kissed me!"

"Okay…talk to me when I'm sober"

"How much did you drink?!"

"I don't know somewhere between five and six litres. Look, I can't even remember what I just said!"

"Axel, honey. Go to sleep for a while" she said, kissing me.

"Oooookaaay!" I slurred and drifted off into slumber land.


	12. Axel's Childhood

Chapter 12: Axel's Childhood

(Axel's POV)

Ugh, I have a HUGE headache, damn hangovers…Where am I? I still have my eyes closed, do I dare open them? Do I dare discover where I am?…No! I think I'll just stay like this until I have to get up. I am now fully aware that I'm still asleep, I just hope I don't blurt out secrets again…

"A-Axel?" a familiar voice asked. Damn you alcohol! You brought me back to where I Don't, underline DON'T want to be!…Aww, how can I stay mad at you alcohol? You make me feel happy when I'm sad…Oh, my god! I'm losing it! I started talking about or to (I don't which one) alcohol!

"Axel, please wake up" the voice begged, I turned over.

"I don't want to go to school, that bastard Marluxia will try to cut my hair again…" I murmured, I heard faint laughs.

"Axel, honey. You're not going to school, you're too old"

"I miss Pyro…" I blurted out.

"Who's Pyro?"

"My little red wolf, he died when he was three weeks old…"

"How old was he when you got him?"

"His mother rejected him so I looked after him since he was born…"

"Aww, Axey! I never knew you had a soft side!"

"Of course…I only began acting the way I did after I saw my parents being murdered…"

"What?!"

"My parents were murdered when I was five, they were killed by Xemnas…"

"WHAT!? Why did you join the organisation then?"

"Because I was planning to destroy the organisation and everything Xemnas held dear to him…"

"What stopped you?"

"You…"

"What?!"

"You joined the organisation, I fell in love. I couldn't destroy someone I love…"

"Aww, Axel!" the voice cried, something touched my lips. I began to wake up, my eyes opened. I saw Roxy leaning over me, I was on the sofa.

"Axel, why did Xemnas kill your parents?" She asked. My eyes widened, I shot up.

"How the _fuck_ did you know about that?!" I demanded, Roxy gave me a curious look. I saw Riku, Sora, Cloud, Leon and Akuma standing on the other side of the room.

"You told us while you were asleep" she replied, I fell back onto the sofa.

"Ugh, I was sleep talking again…" I groaned.

"Does that happen a lot?" she asked.

"No, only when I'm extremely upset. It started when my parent's died" I replied, she suddenly hugged me.

"I'm sorry I hurt you! Xemnas kissed me!" she cried.

"I… forgive you…" I replied.

"Really?!"

"Yes…you're all I have"

"What?! Don't you have any family?"

"No, I was a member of the famous Konton clan…" I sighed, this is not something I like to talk about…Everyone gasped, so I guess they heard the story.

"You mean the clan that was wiped out by the twilight thorn? Xemnas summoned it?!" Cloud asked, he looked shaken.

"Yes…He summoned it because my parents were strong enough to defeat the whole organisation single handed…

**Flash Back**

_A man with silver hair and golden eyes approached a couple. The man had fiery red hair and blue eyes, the woman had purple hair and green eyes. _

"_Xemnas…what do you want?" The man asked, a little boy (no older than five) with the same long red hair as the man and had the woman's eyes. He was carrying a little red animal in a blanket. But what was unusual about the boy was he had two black lines under his eyes, the boy ran up to the woman._

"_What is it Axel?" the woman asked in a gentle voice._

"_Mom! Reno is trying to hurt Pyro!" Axel cried, a teenager (who looked about fifteen) with shorter red hair came running in after him._

"_Am not! Vincent and I were trying to show Axel how to use his fire powers, but that little rat was in the way!" Reno protested._

"_He's not a rat! He's a new born wolf!" Axel argued. Xemnas over hearing the conversation, was staring at Axel in awe._

"_The boy has the flame powers too?!" he asked in shock, the other man nodded. Xemnas gave the man a sly grin._

"_If you and your wife will not join me, I will just take little Axel!" the man said, grabbing Axel's arm. He made Axel drop Pyro, after the drop Pyro was still and didn't make a sound. Axel pulled his arm away, and dropped to where Pyro laid, motionless. Axel felt Pyro's pulse…but there was none, tears started to flow down Axel's face. He turned to Xemnas, anger filling his eyes._

"_You killed him!" Axel shouted at the Xemnas, he just laughed._

"_I'll kill you!" Axel yelled, as a flame encased each of his hands. He lunged at Xemnas with a series of kicks and punches, he managed to dodge them all…except one that sent him flying into the wall. Axel's mom put her hand on Axel's shoulder._

"_Axel, it is time to calm down now" _

"_How can I calm down? He killed Pyro! He was only three weeks old! He had his whole life ahead of him! But that man killed him!" the five year old cried._

"_Axel, I understand but hurting the man won't bring Pyro back" she reasoned, Axel knew she was right. He calmed down, the flames died down._

"_You are __**not**__ going to take our son away!" the red haired man shouted a Xemnas (Who was now standing up). Xemnas laughed._

"_That wasn't a choice. If he won't come willingly I will take him by force!"_

"_You will to go through me and the village before you get my son!"_

"_That can be arranged…" Xemnas laughed, Axel's dad's eyes widened in horror as Xemnas summoned the Twilight Thorn._

_Axel's dad grabbed his sons and his wife and ran out of the room, he stopped at a closet. He shoved Axel inside. _

"_Stay in here Axel and don't make a sound no matter what" he commanded_

"_But daddy I don't want to leave you!" he cried, but it was too late the Twilight Thorn had grabbed them. Axel watched in horror as the Twilight Thorn sliced through their bodies like paper, blood splattered everywhere and some splattered Axel. Axel clamped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. After a while the monster and Xemnas left, Axel came out of the closet. He walked over to his family's remains and cried. Axel was found a few hours later by a traveller and his wife, who took him in and raised him._

**End Of Flash Back**

"…And that's what happened" I sighed looking at the floor, Roxy hugged me tightly. I couldn't breathe.

"Roxy?" I asked.

"Axel I'm so sorry about your family!" She cried, I looked up to see everyone was on the brink of tears.

"Roxy?"

"If I had known I would have done something sooner!" She continued, I am running out of air rapidly.

"Roxy!" I cried.

"What?"

"I…can't…breathe!" I cried, she let go. I inhaled for the first time in two minutes. The sound of clapping came from behind us, we turned around to see Xemnas standing in the door way.

"Oh, _please_ Axel. You continue to amaze me. First, you manage to land a punch on me at the age of five years old. Now, you steal away the one person I have ever loved!" he cried.

"Xemnas!" Axel hissed.

"The one and only" he laughed.


	13. Mei

Chapter 13: Mei

(Roxy's POV)

I glared at Xemnas, he just smiled at me.

"What do you want?!" I hissed at him.

"You…" he replied.

"I'm not going with you! Get away from me, my family and my friends!"

"Who said I was asking?"

"What?!" I cried

"Kokoro souran! (mind control!)" he yelled at me, I could see his amber eyes illuminate. I could feel my mind slowly cloud over, I couldn't feel any part of my body. I felt as if my body wasn't my own anymore, I could still see and hear. I remained still. _what is happening to me?_

"R-Roxy? Are you okay?" Axel's worried voice asked, I wanted to respond but I couldn't.

"What did you do to her?!" Sora yelled at him, he laughed.

"I used a mind control spell. If she wasn't going to come willingly, I had to use a spell" he explained.

"Roxy, destroy them!" he commanded. _No! I can't!_ My body began to move by itself, my arms extended and two keyblades appeared. I leapt at Axel.

_I'm so sorry! I wish I could stop this…but I was too weak. I'm being forced to fight my friends and family, how can I face them after I am released…if I am released._ I felt tears run down my cheek as I leapt at Sora, our keyblades clashed. _I have to fight this control Xemnas has over me._ I concentrated on moving my arms, one of my keyblades began to twitch. I was slowly getting control over my body again.

"There is no escaping my mind control" Xemnas stated. I knew he was right, there was no escape until he released me. There is only one thing I can do…I moved the only arm I had control over. I pressed my keyblade to my heart.

"Roxy's going to remove her heart!" Sora cried, Axel ran towards me.

"Please don't do this" he begged, I made a long incision across my heart. A crimson liquid began to pour from the wound, my eyes closed. I knew I was entering the same slumber state as Sora when he had to give up his heart. I fell to the floor, my body motionless.

(Axel's POV)

I just saw the love of my life remove her heart, I ran over to my comatose lover. I held her still body, it hurt so much to see her in this state. you wouldn't be able to tell if she was alive or dead on sight alone. I looked up to see Xemnas, a look of pure horror on his face. I turned around and saw a girl that looked exactly like Roxy but she had raven black hair. She wore a simple black and white maids dress. She looked at me with the same deep blue eyes as Roxy.

"You must be Axel" she was soft spoken, I nodded. She walked over to me and crouched down to see Roxy, the girl stared at Roxy for a while. She got up.

"My name is Mei" she introduced.

"How can you be called Mei? Every nobody has an 'X' in their names" Sora asked, she smiled at him.

"Roxy gave me the name, it means life. She gave me that name when we first began communicating with each other"

"How could you communicate?" Leon asked.

"When Roxy was first separated from everyone in the storm six years ago, she felt…divided. Her heart was divided between the fact she was happy that she was finally able to go other worlds, and worried about what happened to all her friends and family. While she was in this state I was born, she first found out about me when she unsure about what to do about finding everyone. I began to talk to her, after a while we became pretty much best friends. When she discovered I had no name she decided to name me Mei because she was happy to the fact I had been given life." she explained, she turned to face Xemnas. Mei's smile was replaced with a scowl.

"Xemnas, I hate how much stress you have put on Roxy's shoulders. It's time that you leave, or you will be forced to leave" Mei said in a stern voice, Xemnas laughed.

"What are _you_ going to do?!" he laughed.

"I did not say I was going to defeat you by myself" she replied, as she crouched down to Roxy's body. She gently shook Roxy's shoulder.

"Roxy, it's time to wake up" Mei said in a gentle voice, Roxy's eyes began to open.

"Mei? When did you get here?" my dearly beloved asked in sleepy voice.

"Just now, come on sleepy head. We have a some tag teaming to do!" she said in the same voice as Roxy, Roxy only nodded in reply.

"Hey Mei? Do you want your light keyblades?"

"Yeah, only if you have your dark keyblades"

"Deal!"

(Roxy's POV)

Mei and I both extended our arms and light keyblades appeared in Mei's arms and dark keyblades appeared in mine. We both took an attacking stance, as everyone looked at us in confusion. We charged at Xemnas, with full force…


	14. We're Going To Japan!

Chapter 14: We're Going To Japan!

Mei and I charged at Xemnas in unison. Xemnas didn't know how to react so he teleported away, allowing Mei and I bump our heads together.

"Ow!" we cried in unison, everyone was looking at us in wonder.

"What?" we asked.

"It's just that you and your nobody can survive without each other, you both have matching keyblades (besides the colour) _and_ you seem to have all of your strength!" Riku cried in amazement.

"Care to explain?" Cloud asked.

"Well we don't know how we can survive without each other, it only makes sense that we have the same weapon just like Sora and Roxas. And we don't know how we have all of our strength" we explained in unison.

"Well somehow they seem to have separated and they both seem to have hearts because I can't see any heartless marks. So the only the only conclusion is that Mei isn't a nobody but a real person" Leon spoke in a matter-of-factly tone, making Cloud swoon over him. Mei and I looked at each other.

"So that means…" I trailed off.

"…we're twins?" Mei said, finishing my sentence. Leon nodded.

"YAY!" we cried in unison, hugging each other. Sora was also happy that he had another sister.

"Rawr! Hiss! Rawr! Rawr! (Hi! I'm home!) " Akuma cried, walking into the room.

"Hello Akuma!" I cried, Mei was fussing over my white tiger cub. Akuma seemed to love the attention.

"What should we do now?" Sora asked, I thought for a moment.

"Well we _should_ try to find a way to defeat Xemnas…but let's go to Tokyo!" I cried, everyone (including Mei) gave me a curious look.

"I want to introduce you to some friends that live there" I explained, Mei began smiling.

"You mean we're going to visit Celeste and Guilt-na-zan?!" she asked, I nodded.

"But I must warn you before you go…Guilt-na-zan is the vampire lord and Celeste is his wife" I explained, everyone gasped.

"I thought vampires were made up?" Riku asked, raising his eyebrow. I shook my head.

"No, they're real. Celeste was originally human, but these people experimented on her and seven others. As a result they were mutated, five of them were turned into avian-kids. Two were turned into wolf/humans, and Celeste looked normal but has all these weird powers. Oh, yeah! Sora you would just _love_ her!" I cried.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she will bake you as many pastries, biscuits and cakes as you want" I explained, Sora clapped his hands with glee.

"Oh, and Kiara and Blackie might be there too. They're Celeste's best friends, I must warn you they are a little…hyper." I continued, they all nodded.

"Okay! Pack your bags and be back here in two hours!"

"Okay!" everyone agreed.


	15. The Flight

Chapter 15: The Flight

(2 hours later)

The doorbell rang, I went to answer it. When I opened the door what I saw made me laugh…Leon was carrying everyone's bags, and he was struggling to remain standing. Everyone looked pleased that they didn't have to carry their own bags. I burst out laughing as Leon collapsed, causing an avalanche. Cloud went to dig his lover out of the pile of bags, Leon went grab the bags.

"No, allow me" I said, teleporting them into the front room. Leon sighed in relief.

"Thanks Roxy" he sighed, I nodded. Everyone went into the living room.

"So Roxy what terminal do we need to be at? And what time?" Axel asked, I smirked.

"We need to go to terminal 13 and we could arrive at anytime, because it's a private jet" I smirked, everyone gasped.

"How did you get a private jet?!" Riku asked, I smiled.

"My uncle left it to me in his will before he died. Sora got his cruise liner, that he can use as soon as he turns eighteen" I explained.

"Come on let's go to the terminal!" I cried.

(At the terminal)

"Okay we have to go over there to board the jet…Sora stop chasing Mei!" I yelled, stopping them in their tracks. I started walking towards the jet.

"Come on!" I called, everyone began to follow.

(On the jet)

The jet was brilliant! It was decorated in black and white furniture, it had bedrooms, a kitchen, a dinning room and a living room.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Sora cried.

"We can share this bedroom Sora!" Riku called from down the hall, Sora blushed furiously.

"If that's the case Axel and I are sharing this one!" I said pointing to the room at the opposite end of the hall.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"We live next door to you! And when you to are being…'intimate' you are very loud about it!" I explained, Riku joined Sora in blushing. Cloud and Leon were trying their hardest not to laugh.

After a couple of hours and a LOT of arguing later, we had settled down and were watching television.

"Hey Roxy?" Riku asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You never told me what Sora is afraid of" he continued.

"Oh Yeah!" I laughed.

"What is it?"

"Oh, Sora is afraid of vampires"

"What?!"

"Yeah he became terrified of them when he saw Dracula as a child" I explained, Riku began laughing. He ran out and a few minutes later he ran back in, wearing plastic vampire fangs. He was getting ready to creep up on Sora.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" I warned, but…too late. Sora spotted Riku.

"AH! THEY GOT RIKU! NOW I HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Sora cried, Riku had a look of pure horror on his face.

"What?!" Riku cried, as Sora made his keyblade appear.

"AHH!" Riku cried, as Sora chased after him. Leon, Cloud, Mei and I were on the floor, laughing our heads off. Riku ran back in.

"Ran Romeone Rease Rop Rora?!" he cried, the plastic teeth muffling his words. I laughed harder, Sora ran back in swinging his keyblade at Riku. Riku took out the fangs.

"It was a joke! See! They're fake!" he cried as Sora backed him up into a corner.

(A few minutes later)

Sora stormed off back into his bedroom, Riku came in with a black eye and multiple bruises.

"And what did we learn?" I asked.

"Don't scare Sora as part of a trick" he sighed, as he went to his room to sort things out with Sora.

(3 hours later)

I didn't know Sora had such a…_colourful_ vocabulary, and I didn't know half of the profanities he used even _existed._ _CRASH! BANG!_ I stormed up to their door to see what that noise was. When I heard the noises coming from inside, I blushed furiously and walked back into the living room.

"What's wrong Honey?" Axel asked.

"Well let's just say Sora and Riku have made up…" I explained. That must have given Axel some ideas, because next thing I knew he was kissing me.

"Jeez, PDA (PDA means Public Display of Affection) much?!" Mei whined. Axel picked me up bridal-style and carried me to our room.

"We will be landing in 30 minutes, the time is 11:30am. And we are just flying over Beijing" The captain's voice came over the intercom, waking up Axel and I. Axel had a mischievous grin on his lips.

"I think we could manage it in half an hour" he purred.

"I know, but we need to get up and get ready" I explained, he pouted. God he was cute when he pouted! I leaned over and gave him kiss.

"I'll make it up to you later" I whispered in his ear.

"I'm sure you will" he purred. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After I got dressed, I went into the living room. I saw Sora smiling, his hand intertwined with Riku's.

"Come on, gather your stuff. We will be landing in a minute, and then we're off to the Yotobari mansion!" I said, as Axel tried to take off my waste coat with his teeth.

"You are such a pervert!" Mei cried.

"Yeah, but he's _my_ pervert" I countered, Mei wrinkled her nose in disgust.


	16. We're Finally There!

Chapter 16: We're Finally There!

(In The Taxi)

The scenery was flying past as we sped through the city of Tokyo, I sat next to Axel and Mei. Sora sat next to Riku, Riku signalled for me to lean over. As I did so, he leaned towards me.

"Err, Roxy? How is Sora going to react to the people we're going to meet, considering they're the rulers of the vampire race?" he whispered, so Sora didn't hear.

"Celeste is a shape shifter, she can hide her fangs. Guilt-na-zan is a spirit possessing a wax doll in the daytime, so he should be fine too" I answered, he nodded. I felt two strong arms grab my waist, they began pulling me back. It was Axel, he had an evil grin on his face.

"Hey, Roooxy?" he asked.

"Whaaat?" I replied.

"Do you wanna play Cops And Robbers?" he asked, the evil grin never leaving his face.

"There are three things wrong with that request. One, we're in a taxi…we need more space. Two, we're with in public with friends. And three, my whip is in my suitcase" I replied, everyone looked at us in disgust.

"What? Like a good lover, I fulfill my partner's kinks…no matter how perverted they are" I shrugged.

"We didn't need to hear that!" Sora cried.

"Don't listen then! Besides, if you wanna do something kinky for Riku…he likes bondage" I smirked, both Sora and Riku turned a deep shade of red.

"H-how do you know that?!" Riku demanded. I held up a small book entitled; _Riku's Journal_, he turned even redder.

"You know, you shouldn't leave this lying around" I smirked, tossing the book to him. He caught the book and quickly hid it.

(Outside the Yotobari mansion)

A dark haired man with glasses and wearing a priest's outfit was outside, waiting for us.

"Kyoji!" I called, running up to hug him. He smiled.

"Welcome back Roxy" he said, hugging me.

"Who are your friends?" he asked.

"This my brother Sora and his boyfriend Riku, these are my friends Cloud and Leon…they're also a couple and this is my twin Mei" I introduced everyone, they nodded and waved.

"ROXY!!" two familiar voices cried in unison. Two blurs came flying towards me, they tackled me to the ground.

"Hi, Kiara! Hi, Blackie!" I greeted the two hybrids.

"Dear god! Kiara! Blackie! Get off poor Roxy!" a familiar, British voice commanded.

"Yes Celeste" Kiara and Blackie said in unison, as they got off me.

"Thanks, Celeste" I said, getting up off the floor.

"No problem, come on. Let's go inside so you can settle in and meet everyone else" the raven haired girl smiled.

"Okay!" I beamed. I followed the red eyed girl into the mansion, and everyone followed suit.


	17. A Brief Visit

Chapter 17: A Brief Visit

(Inside the Yotobari mansion - After the introductions)

"Welcome back home! What you brought back here so randomly?" Blackie asked.

"You know the usual…getting hunted down by the organisation, could have a bounty on my head…oh, and sorting out the love lives of people I know" I shrugged, Celeste shook her head.

"I swear between you, Kiara and Blackie…the trouble you guys get into is unreal!" she cried. Blackie, Kiara and I all looked at each other.

"YAY!" we cried in unison. Axel began laughing, everyone looked at him.

"What? Why do you think I love her so much? We're both prone to getting into trouble" he explained, I began 'awing' and cooing over him.

(A couple of hours (and a lot of chatting) later)

"Sorry, Celeste. But we have to go…" I announced, every one looked at me.

"What?!" everyone cried in unison, all except Celeste. She nodded at me.

"Of course. The place you seek is in the forest of Twilight Town" she smiled, I thanked her.

"Come on you lot! You heard what she said! Back to Twilight Town!" I ordered. They all sighed and began walking out the door.

"Yes, obey me my minions" I sang in a creepy voice, they all glared at me.

"We are _not_ your minions!" they cried in unison. I looked back at Celeste and everyone.

"They are my minions _really_" I whispered, only loud enough so the hybrids (and Guilt-na-zan) could hear. They laughed as we got into the taxi and began driving away.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**From the author: Sorry about the short chapter, the reason why the visit wasn't long and what Celeste said will be explained in the next chapter. Have fun, and all reviews are awarded with a cookie!**_


	18. Roxas

Chapter 18: Roxas

(Twilight Town - In the forest)

"Why are here?" Sora asked. I looked back at him as we made our way through the forest.

"We're going to see another friend" I replied, Sora began whining.

"Sora, shut up! This visit is for your own good" I snapped. He shut up after that. After a few minutes of walking, we came across a large mansion.

"Wait, isn't that the organisation's mansion?!" Axel asked. I nodded.

"I happen to know that they're not here at the moment…but a dear friend is…" I replied. We opened the front gate, with a loud creek.

(Inside the mansion)

I led everybody up to a bleach white room. The room had drawings stuck to the walls and a long white table with matching chairs in the middle of the room. A girl with short blonde hair, wearing a white dress sat in the chair at the far end. She hadn't noticed us come in, she was to preoccupied with a new drawing.

"Naminé" I called out to her, she looked up at me an smiled.

"Roxy, I haven't seen you in a long time. And Axel, thanks again for setting me free" she thanked, Axel nodded.

"Naminé, I need you to lend me your services…" I continued, she nodded.

"I want you to separate Roxas from Sora, so that they are both conscious" I went on.

"Okay" she replied, as she got up. She began to walk over to Sora. She gently placed her hands on his head, Sora looked confused.

"This might hurt slightly Sora, but please don't worry" she spoke in a soft voice, Sora nodded. A white light began to glow around Sora and Naminé, suddenly another body separated from Sora. When the separation was finished, the other boy got up. He looked exactly like Sora but his hair was a blondish colour, and he wore a black and white checkered outfit.

"Welcome back Roxas" I greeted, he smiled at me. When he saw Axel, he ran up to him and pulled him into a hug, Axel responded by hugging him back.

"I missed you, Axel" Roxas cried.

"Me too" Axel replied.

(A couple of months later)

Axel and Roxas had established their friendship. Though something more seems to be going on, than just friendship. Whenever they see each other, they begin laughing. Like they were sharing some private joke. I feel as if Roxas has been driving a wedge in mine and Axel's relationship. Axel always wants to spend time with Roxas instead of me, and he always has a loving look on his face every time he sees Roxas. It's official. Axel has fallen in love with someone else. It's time I confront him about it. He's going into our bedroom, now's my chance. I followed him inside.

"Axel, I need to talk to you…" I started, he gave me a curious look.

"What is this about-"

"Just don't. I know you have fallen in love with Roxas, and by the way he reacts…he feels the same way…" I cut him off.

"Roxy, I-"

"Go to him" I cut him off again. He gave me sympathetic look.

"What?" he asked.

"Go to him, Axel. He obviously makes you happy" I replied.

"Roxy, I don't want to leave you…"

"I'll be fine. I want you to be happy"

"I can't leave you…"

"I don't want you to be trapped in a relationship you don't want. You deserve to be happy" I could feel tears, threatening to spill over.

"I wont leave you…" he replied.

"I see you have made your choice, I'm sorry Axel…"

"For what?"

"This…I'm going to wipe your memory of us being together…"

"Roxy, don't-"

"I love you Axel…" tears began to fall from my eyes. I put my hands on his head, a white light appeared. The light disappeared as quickly as it came, Axel fell onto the bed and passed out. I walked downstairs and into the front room, everyone was there. Except for Roxas, who had gone to the shop. I had a sad expression on my face, everyone looked at me.

"Roxy, what's wrong?" Cloud asked, I looked down.

"Axel, has fallen in love with Roxas. I just confronted him about it, he didn't want to leave me behind…so I did the only thing I could think of…I erased his memory of us being together…" I explained, everyone gasped. Sora came up and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Roxy" he apologized.

"Why did you do it?" Leon asked.

"He deserves to be happy" I replied, my eyes never leaving the floor.

"At the cost of your own happiness?" he asked.

"It's a small price to pay, but his happiness is worth it" I replied.

(Two weeks later)

Axel got together with Roxas, I acted like my usual self. So Axel didn't suspect anything. In reality, I was depressed. I felt as if my heart had been ripped into pieces and burnt. I gave everyone my usual bright smile…but it was hollow, void of emotion. My eyes held no emotion either. I think the only one that has noticed this is Riku, but he hasn't said or did anything…so I'm not sure. I walked into the kitchen, and walked back out. Axel kissing Roxas in there. I could feel the wound in my heart re-open, the pain was unbearable. It happens every time I see them together. I walked upstairs, I scribbled out a quick message on some paper. And with that I disappeared into the all to familiar darkness.

(A few hours later - Riku's POV)

I arrived at Roxy's house, I walked into the front room. Axel was there with his 'boyfriend'. It makes me sick how oblivious he is to the effect this relationship has on Roxy.

"Where's Roxy?" I asked.

"Upstairs" he replied, kissing Roxas. I walked upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door. No reply. I entered the room, no one was there. I looked around but all I found was a note.

I quickly alerted everyone that Roxy was missing, they all arrived pretty quickly. We gathered in her bedroom.

"What happened?" Sora asked, tears rolling down his cheek. I hated to see my perfect Sora cry, it really hurt to see him like this.

"When I got here, she was gone. All I found was this note" I said showing them the note.

"_If you love someone, let them go_" Sora read aloud.

"She is so selfish, to just leave because she got upset" Axel said blatantly. Something deep inside me snapped.

"Selfish! How _dare_ you call her selfish! She has done so much for _you_ as well as the rest of us! She sacrificed her own happiness so _you_ can be happy! She knew you had fallen in love with Roxas, so she erased your memory of you and her being together so _you_ could be with Roxas! Even after you got together with him, you were oblivious her misery! Every smile was hollow, her eyes were void of any emotion…she put on a whole act so _you_ wouldn't suspect anything! I hope you're happy Axel, because I know wouldn't be if I was you…knowing that I single handily destroyed my friend emotionally, drove her to runaway!" I shouted at him, he looked like he was about to breakdown and cry. He deserved it.


	19. The Galian Beast To The Rescue!

Chapter 19: The Galian Beast To The Rescue

(2 years later - Riku's POV)

I really miss Roxy, and from what I can tell so does everybody else. Sora seems so depressed now, it pains me so much to see him like this. We were sitting on the couch in Roxy's house, we were watching television. I was flicking through the music channels, something caught my eye. A girl, around the same height as Roxy was on stage. She had long black hair that was curled at the bottom, she was very pale…her skin was almost bleach white. She had the same mystifying blue eyes as Sora. She was very skinny, she wore a deep red lipstick and she was dressed in a black maid's dress, with thigh high black lace up boots and black netted gloves that reached her upper arm. She looked like a china doll, suddenly something clicked.

"Sora!" I cried.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Roxy is on the television!" he shot up and looked at the t.v, along with everyone else.

"This is Lillith Kaede, singing her hit song…Let the record show!" the presenter on the t.v announced. Roxy began singing.

"_Turning tricks with absent guile  
Reeling in your crooked smile  
Why did I turn to you?  
I only wanted a hand to pour my heart into  
And now I'll bump my grind through another night  
Lose my mind in another fight  
Why did I turn to you?  
I only gave you a chance to prove the rumours true  
And now I'm paying with my  
Paying with my life  
I'm paying with my life  
My life  
My life_

So let the record show  
That you murdered me  
In your coldest blood  
With your own two hands  
Don't think no one understands  
It happens every day

Working life like a burlesque show  
Get them off and they'll let you go  
Why did I turn to you?  
I only turned out to be just one more girl you slew  
And now I'll bump my grind through another  
Lose my mind in another  
Why, why, why, why?  
I only gave you a chance to prove the rumours true  
And now I'm paying with my  
Paying with my life  
I'm paying with my life  
My life  
My life

So let the record show  
That you murdered me  
In your coldest blood  
With your own two hands  
Don't think no one understands  
It happens every day  
You're jealous, oh  
You're jealous, why?  
It's a simple excuse  
For a complex crime  
So write this on your soul  
But don't waste my time

If I'm going down  
Then I'm doing down good  
If I'm going down  
Then I'm going down clean  
If I'm going down  
Then I'm going down  
The prettiest broken girl you've ever seen  
If I'm going down  
Then I'm going down good  
If I'm going down  
Then I'm going down clean  
If I'm going down  
Then I'm going  
The prettiest wretched whore you've ever seen

But while I breathe  
I've got no evidence to prove my end  
And so you'll walk away?  
Nope, wrong again

So let the record show  
That you murdered me  
In your coldest blood  
With your own two hands  
Don't think no one understands  
It happens every day  
You're jealous, oh  
You're jealous, why?  
It's a simple excuse for a complex crime  
So write this on your soul

And let it show  
That you murdered me  
In your coldest blood  
With your own two hands  
Don't think no one understands  
It happens every day  
You're jealous, oh  
You're jealous, why?  
It's a simple excuse for a complex crime  
So write this on your soul  
But don't waste my time" she finished singing. There is something wrong…she never smiled or showed any emotion and her eyes were blank. Suddenly a knock came from the front door. Cloud got up to go answer it. At the door stood a man with raven black hair and blood red eyes, he wore a red cloak that hid his arms, body and half his face.

"Vincent, what are you doing here?" Cloud asked. Vincent pointed a gloved hand at the t.v.

"Roxy, she's in trouble" he replied in monotone voice.

"What?!" we cried in unison.

"She's not herself she is being controlled" he stated.

"Explain, now" Sora snapped. Wow, I've never seen him like this before.

"2 years ago, Roxy came to Midgar. She rented a small flat next to my own, I met her when she showed up at club I own. I gave her a job as a singer, she was doing great…until Rufus ShinRa showed up. He seemed to express an interest in her, he invited her to sing at a party at his mansion. When Roxy returned, she wasn't herself. Her entire appearance changed to what you see now. I investigated into what happened. I found that ShinRa had used some mind control serum on her, he turned her into his newest plaything…his doll. He had many human dolls, and if one died…or 'broke' as he put it, he'd simply find another. He would use these 'dolls' for anything…maids, sex or he would use their talents for his gain, like he makes Roxy sing live…as you've just seen" he explained. I couldn't believe it! That bastard!

"We have to save her" Vincent continued.

(Cloud's POV)

This is terrible! We have to save her! But I'm a little surprised that Vincent, of all people said that. He would never say that unless…Vinny's in love! With Roxy! Heh hehe, I'll have to talk to him about that.

"Okay, let's go rescue Roxy! Vincent lead the way to ShinRa's mansion, seeing as you know your way around there" I commanded, he nodded.

(Outside Rufus's room)

We barged through the door, a man in a wheel chair with a white cloak over him, sat there smirking.

"Vincent, I've been expecting you. You've come for your darling Roxy, correct?" the man taunted.

"Shut up ShinRa! Where is she?!" Vincent snapped.

"She's right here…" he replied, signalling to his right. Roxy stood beside him.

"My little doll, kill them" he commanded, Roxy nodded. She went into an attacking pose, she extended her arms. We expected her keyblades to come, but they never did. Instead, blue flames covered her arms.

"What did you do to her?" Vincent demanded. ShinRa smirked.

"The same thing I told Hojo to do to you, I improved on perfection" he replied.Vincent let out a demonic laugh, that sent chills down my spine.

"Then let me even out the battle then" Vincent said in a gruffer voice than usual. Vincent began changing into a demonic form. He turned into a silver, wolf-like monster that had white hair and his cloak hung around his waist. He had one black, clawed arm and the other was silver but it had his black and gold gauntlet on it. He had sharp, pointy teeth and glowing yellow eyes.

"T-The Galian B-Beast…" ShinRa whispered in fear.

"Is this what you call perfection, ShinRa?" Vincent growled in his demonic voice. I was terrified, I never seen him turn into anything before.

"Y-You can't a-attack me! Y-you'll hurt R-Roxy!" he cried, I've never know ShinRa to be afraid of anything.

"I won't touch Roxy…or you, I'm aiming for the down fall of your experiments!" he laughed, as he pointed his had at ShinRa's research lab.

"Beast Flare!" the Galian Beast cried. A white light shot at the lab, causing a huge explosion. As soon as the lab was destroyed, Roxy fell to the ground and passed out. Vincent walked over to Roxy, he gently picked her up. He looked at her, with a loving gaze. He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his claw, slowly he began to change back into his human form. When he was fully back into human form, he wore ripped black trousers, his cloak was around his waist and his upper body was completely bare. Everyone was still staring at Vincent in awe and fear. Roxy began to stir, she opened an eye.

"V-Vincent?" she asked, weakly. He smiled slightly and nodded. Wow, that was the first time I have seen him smile!

"Yes, I'm here. Don't worry Roxy, he can't hurt you anymore" he soothed, she smiled.

"You saved me?" she asked.

"Yes, but not just me. Your friends and your brother is here…" he turned to look at us.

"You don't have to be afraid, I can control my powers" he assured. We all nodded, Roxy smiled.

"Thanks guys, oh and Vincent?"

"Yes?" he replied, suddenly Roxy captured his lips. He seemed fazed by it for a moment, before returning the gesture. I looked at Axel who seems to be glaring at Vincent. After they broke apart, Roxy smiled lovingly at him.

"You wouldn't believe how long I have been waiting to do that…" she smiled.

"Like wise…" he replied. I cleared my throat, they looked at me.

"Let's go home and leave ShinRa to his…ruins" I stated, they all nodded.

(2 weeks later - Roxy's POV)

I've never felt so happy for the last two years. Vincent and I got together, he is so romantic! When we first started dating he brought me to expensive restaurants, moonlit beaches and candle lit dinners. He bought me necklaces, bracelets, perfume and flowers. If I protested, he would just tell me that I was his precious jewel and that I deserved all of it. I don't feel depressed anymore, I feel happy. Axel can be with Roxas and be happy, and I can be with Vincent. Everybody wins…right?


	20. Recovering Stolen Memories

Chapter 20: Recovering Stolen Memories

(Axel's POV)

Every time I see Roxy and Vincent together, I feel so infuriated…but, why? I love Roxas more than anything, but I hate seeing Roxy and Vincent together. Roxas and I was laying on the couch, I was trying to figure out why I hated seeing Roxy and Vincent together. Roxas looked up at me with his deep blue eyes.

"Axel, what are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Different ways to molest you.." I lied.

"You are such a pervert!" he cried.

'_But he's __**my**__ pervert'_ a voice in my head replied. The voice…it seems so familiar, but who said it?

"Vincent look!" Roxy cried from behind me. I turned around to see what has happened, I saw a wolf made completely out of blue flames running around.

"It's cute. Did you make this?" he asked, she nodded. He smiled and made a red wolf appear.

"There, now it has a playmate" he smiled. Roxy began to coo over the two wolves. I could feel my blood boil, Grr! Why do I feel so angry?!

(Roxy's POV)

Aww, the two wolves are soo cute! I must admit it does remind me of Akuma…she is all grown up now and is living by herself in an apartment…I found that really weird, until Riku told me that one of Merlin's spells went wrong and she was turned into a half-human, half-tiger hybrid thing. In any case she is all grown up now…I feel like an old woman cooing over her grown up children.

"Roxy, what are you thinking about?" Vincent's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"How my child grew up so fast" I replied in a daze, he raised an eyebrow. I explained everything about Akuma, he nodded.

"If you feel that way…we can always make a child…" he whispered in my ear, I blushed furiously. I don't know why…but Vincent always makes me act so girly. Heh, I love him so much.

"Viiincent stop making me blush!" I whined, he let out a soft chuckle.

(Axel's POV)

She whined that was the first time I've ever heard Roxy whine…and the fact that Vincent was the one that made her whine. _That should have been me!_…Whoa, were did that thought come from?! What is wrong with me lately?! Grr! I am so confused!

(Roxy's POV)

"Hey Roxy?" Vincent asked, picking up a piece of paper.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What's this?" he asked, handing me the paper.

"It's a song…I wrote for you…" I replied nervously.

"Can you sing it for me?" he asked, I nodded. I used one of my spells to create the music, then I began singing.

"_Shizuka ni sora ni kaeru anata no sugata wo  
what else can I do besides avenge you?  
Namida ga kareru made zutto mitsumete ita_

_Afureru kanashimi wa kese nai kizuato ni  
Wasure wa shinai to chikatta_

_Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase  
Subete wo keshsite mise you  
Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru  
Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made_

_you told me  
live as if you were to die tomorrow  
feel as if you were to be reborn now  
face as if you were to live forever_

_Furueru yubi de akai namida wo nazotta  
I had nothing to lose, nothing truth  
Hakanai omoide ga yami ni ochite yuku_

_Saigo no hohoemi ga ukandewa kieru  
Nukumori dake wo nokoshite_

_Yasashii dake no kotoba nara  
Ima no bokuha iyase nai  
Hateshi naku tsuduku tatakai ni  
Kono mi wo subete sasageru dake_

_Itsuka wa kono sora ni daremo ga kaeru kara  
Wakare no kotoba wa ira nai  
make it up_

_Oreta tsubasa wo habatakas__e__  
Subete wo keshite mise you  
Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru  
Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made_

_Yasashii dake no kotoba nara  
Ima no bokuha iyase nai  
Hateshi naku tsuduku tatakai ni  
Kono mi wo subete sasageru dake_

_REDEMPTION...REDEMPTION__…_" I finished singing, Vincent smiled that gorgeous smile of his.

That was beautiful Roxy, and such meaningful lyrics" he commented, I blushed.

"I c-can't b-believe y-you u-understood t-the l-lyrics" I stuttered, he cupped my face in his hand.

"Yes, I can understand Japanese. Anyway, there's nothing to be nervous about…" he murmured, I gulped and nodded. He leaned in closer and captured my lips, I instantly melted into the kiss. Suddenly, I felt something push Vincent and I apart. I looked for what broke our kiss, I saw a small flame dying out on the floor. Axel stormed out of the front door, ignoring Roxas' cries for him to stop. What's wrong with him?

(Axel's POV)

That's it! I am furious! These feelings are confusing me! And every time I try to search my memory for the reason why, I came up blank! I have realised that there is part of my memory missing, Why? Who erased it? The only person I know that can restore my memories is Naminé. I am on way to the mansion now…

(inside Naminé's room) 

"Hello Axel, what brings you here?" Naminé asked, as she looked up from one of her drawings.

"Naminé I am missing part of my memory, do you think you can restore it?" I asked the blond girl, she nodded.

"Yes, but I don't understand why some of your memories are missing" she replied…So it wasn't Naminé…then who did? She walked towards me and placed her hands on my head, the same white light appeared around my head and her hands. Suddenly I remembered everything…dating Roxy, escaping Organisation XIII with her, settling down, rescuing Roxas, Roxy…erasing my memories, so I could be happy with Roxas and Roxy leaving for 2 years…because of me…she gave up everything she had for everyone else, and she did it all with a smile…I was all she had left, but in the end she gave me up. So I could be happy at the cost of her own happiness…what have I done? It's _my_ fault she left for two years, _my_ fault she captured by ShinRa, _my_ fault ShinRa used her…violated her and it's _my_ fault for making her so miserable. Roxy…I'm so sorry. I could feel I single tear roll down my cheek.

"Axel, are you o.k?" Naminé asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I just have to sort out a couple of things" I reassured her, before leaving the room.


	21. Apologies, Goodbyes and Arrivals

Chapter 21: Apologies, Goodbyes and Arrivals

(Roxy's POV)

Vincent put his arm around me, I blushed. He kissed my cheek.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked, I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Do you know how sexy you are? Seriously, back in the club you made all the girls…and some guys…swoon over you for just calling their name" I countered, he chuckled. Just then Axel came bursting through the front door.

"Hey! Careful of the front door! It's fragile!" I cried, walking towards the front door. He looked at me, his spikes covered and clung to his face. They looked damp, it must be raining outside.

"You…had no right…to steal my memories…" he murmured, I could barely hear what he was saying.

"You had no right to steal my memories!" he growled at me. He's never growled at me before.

"Axel…" I went to put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me" he growled, I could hear it in his voice…the anger, frustration and…hurt?

"Axel…I'm sorry, I saw no other option…" I tried to explain.

"I trusted you…and in return you took away part of my memories, a part of who I am. You twisted my memories, changed my emotions…" he responded, I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Axel, I'm sorry I betrayed you. I did it so you could be happy" I apologized.

"Roxy, I am not a child! I am quite capable of handling my own problems! But you didn't even give me a chance to!" he cried.

"…I'm sorry…"

"Whatever…I forgive you, but I still don't trust you" he replied, walking upstairs. I sighed. He forgives me, I can earn his trust easily.

"Roxy, I have to tell you something…" Vincent's voice breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, I sensed it was going to be bad news.

"I have to return to Midgar, I have responsibilities there. But I want you to come with me" he replied.

"Vincent, I can't. I have a family here, a very dysfunctional one but still they're my family" I replied, he nodded.

"I see you have made your decision. Roxy, Midgar is in another galaxy to destiny island…there is a very high chance we won't see each other again" he explained, I knew this day was bound to come sooner or later. But…strangely I don't feel sad…why?

"I understand, Vincent. I will miss you dearly. This has been a fun few weeks" I responded. He gave me a chaste kiss, before disappearing. He was gone…but for some reason I can't feel sad.

(1 month later)

I was laying on the couch, Axel and Roxas were on the loveseat Cloud and Sora and Riku were sitting on the floor. We were watching t.v, because it was raining outside. _It's raining, it's pouring, this is so boring_. I yawned, something just dawned on me.

"Hey, guys? What happened to Kairi? In all the time I've been back, I haven't seen her" I asked, Riku began laughing. Sora spoke up.

"Well, as soon as Riku and I got back, she became very clingy. She saw Riku as a threat as to getting together with me, so she tried to brake up our friendship by getting a replica to…err…'hurt' me. So after a while I found out, made up with Riku and I told Kairi that I didn't want her in my life anymore…she got really angry and blamed Riku, so she…err…stabbed him…" he explained, I looked at him stunned.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"She is still on the island, living at her house. The police couldn't find any evidence, so she is still free…she still stalks me…HOLY CRAP! SHE'S AT THE WINDOW!" he cried, before ducking behind the couch. I looked towards the window. Kairi looked the same, except she has longer hair and wears a pink zip-up dress. I got up and opened the front door, Kairi looked at me.

"Roxy! I didn't know you were back!" she cried.

"Err, yeah. I'd really appreciate it if you could stop stalking my little brother and his lover" I sighed.

"LOVER?! Who?" she cried.

"Riku" I smirked.

"Roxy! How could you let _Riku_ taint your little brother?!" she cried.

"Yo, Psycho-bitch. Calm down, I was the one who got them together" I laughed, she glared at me.

"You have to let me stop him! _Riku_ is going to hurt Sora! Can't you see he's just doing this to get under my skin!" she cried.

"Kairi, if you _dare_ do anything to them. I _will_ kill you!" I threatened in a dark voice. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't…"

"Is that a _dare_?" I replied in a dark voice. I extended my arm, my keyblade appeared. In any case, she ran away screaming. I laughed, as my keyblade disappeared. I walked inside, everyone was laughing their heads off. I smiled.

_DING DONG!_

"I'll get it!" I cried, as I got up and looked through the peep-hole on the door. As soon as I saw who it was, I backed into a wall with a look a pure terror on my face.

"Roxy! What is it?!" Sora asked, in a concerned voice.

"Sora, you know how I'm not scared of anyone? Well that was a lie, I am scared one person…and he's outside the door" I cried. I reached for the door knob, my hand shaking. I opened the door. The man that stood before me had chocolate brown hair, green eyes and he wore a black suit.

"H-Hello Father" I greeted, everyone gasped.


	22. Father

Chapter 22: Father

(Sora's POV)

"Roxy…long time no see. What happened?" he asked.

"S-Sora and I w-went t-to b-boarding school" she stuttered, I've never seen her this scared before…what has he done to her to make her this scared?

"Well was it worth it?" Roxy's father asked, she nodded.

"Your mother told me you got shot. Is this true?" she nodded.

"Who are your friends?" he asked.

"These are S-Sora, my little b-brother, R-Riku, C-Cloud, L-Leon, A-Axel and R-Roxas…my F-Friends" she introduced. We all nodded cautiously.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Roxy's father. You can call me John" he smiled.

"So…Roxy, I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm here?" John asked.

"Y-Yes father" she replied.

"Well I came to tell you that your arranged wedding is set to go ahead" he smirked. A look of pure horror flashed across Roxy's face.

"A-Arranged w-wedding?!" she cried, he nodded.

"Yes the wedding will be held next week. The groom I have chosen for you is a very wealthy doctor" he explained.

"Yes father, I will set up the guest bedroom for you…" Roxy replied in a defeated tone. She motioned for him to follow her. After they had left the room, I turned to face everyone.

"Guys we need to do something! Did you see how terrified Roxy was?!" I cried, they all nodded. They all still had a look of pure shock on their faces.

"But we need to find out what exactly has he done to traumatize Roxy so much" Leon stated. I nodded.

"We can't ask Roxy, she would probably be too terrified to tell us…so the only person I can think of is…mom" I replied.

"Okay, but we don't know where she is" Riku stated.

"She lives in 21 Destiny Avenue, let's go talk to her" I replied, they all nodded.

"Roxy! We're going out! We'll be back in while!" Axel called, we heard a faint 'Okay'.

(At Mom's house) 

I knocked on the front door, Mom answered.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mom, I need to find out what Roxy's father has done to her that has traumatized her so much" I stated in monotone voice. A look of horror set crossed Mom's face.

"Sora…do remember how old you was when you met your sister?" she asked.

"No" I replied.

"You were three years old. I was fighting for custody of her in court. My main argument was that when she came to visit, she would be covered in cuts, bruises and burns. Often, she would spend our stay with us in a hospital. Sora, her father's punishments were extreme. But no matter how extreme they were, Roxy still thought the world of her father. Even now she is scared to death of him, but she still loves him more than anything. After I won custody over her, I had to take her to a psychologist…he said that no matter what her father did to her, she wouldn't care…and what was even worse was she thought she deserved everything! The psychologist said it was the most horrific case he'd ever had! Sora, he's in town isn't he?" she asked, I nodded.

"For god's sake! Don't leave her alone with him! There is no telling what he would do to her!" she cried, I looked at her with shock. Oh, no! I left her alone with that monster! I turned in the opposite direction and began running back to Roxy's house, everyone followed me.

(At Roxy's house)

When we got inside, we gasped. Everything was broken and on the floor. I ran frantically to Roxy's bedroom, I tried to open the door…it was locked. I didn't waste anytime looking for the key, I broke the door down. When I got in I gasped. Roxy was on her bed, passed out. Her leg was bent at a weird angle, it was obviously broken. She had multiple cuts and burns, she had a black eye and she was barely breathing. Blood and tears stained her bed covers, her clothing was ripped almost to the point where she was wearing almost nothing.

"Excuse me, can I get through?" an unfamiliar voice asked. We turned to see a man that was no older than Roxy, he had silver hair like Riku's and forest green eyes…if I didn't know better, I would say that he was Riku's brother. The man wore a black suit and carried a black bag.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I believe I am the other person who has forced into this 'arranged marriage', my name Kadaj" he smiled, I nodded and let him through. We all watched as he applied potions and bandages to the cuts and burns, disinfected the small wounds and wrap her leg in bandages. Kadaj grabbed her robe and put it on her and he replaced all the stained sheets with clean ones. He turned to us with a smile.

"Roxy is going to be alright, she just needs to rest. If you want me I'll be down stairs, cleaning up" and with that he left, everyone looked at me.

"Well I have to say, Roxy's soon-to-be husband is really nice" I shrugged, everyone nodded.

"Hey Riku?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"How come he looks a _lot_ like you?"

"I don't know. I don't think we're related" Riku replied. Cloud spoke up.

"No, he's not Riku's relative…He Sephiroth's son" we gasped.

"Really?" we all asked in unison, Cloud nodded.

"I met him once, Kadaj has a twin brother called Yazoo and he has another brother called Loz" Cloud explained, we all nodded.

"Let's go down stairs and help Kadaj with the cleaning" I suggested.

"Yeah" they all replied in unison.

When we arrived downstairs, the whole place was clean. Wow, he cleans fast! Kadaj was sitting on the couch.

"Wow, that was fast!" I cried.

"I take it you must be Sora?" he asked, I nodded.

"How did you know who I was?" I asked.

"I met Roxy once, we met in Twilight Town. We became good friends, she used to talk non-stop about you" he replied.

(2 hours later - Roxy's POV)

I woke up in my bed, I was wearing nothing but my robe. My legs was in bandages, along with my arms. What happened? I can't remember a thing about what had happened after everyone had left earlier.

"So you're awake?" a familiar voice asked, I looked up.

"Kadaj, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Apparently, I'm your soon-to-be husband" he replied. I felt a wave of relief rush over me, well at least I know who I'm supposed to be marrying.

"The relief feels nice doesn't it?" he smirked, I nodded.

"Yeah. If you have to marry someone, it's better to marry a friend instead of a complete stranger" I laughed.

"Kadaj? What happened to me?" I asked.

"Apparently, your father beat you…rather viciously" he replied in a solemn voice.

"Oh, yes. Now I remember. It was my punishment for dying my hair black" I stated, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"But didn't ShinRa dye your hair?" he asked.

"Yes, but I was the one who dyed it…mind control or not" I replied, Kadaj shook his head.

"Roxy, you _always_ blame yourself for others misdeeds" he stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"You're right…" I said, hanging my head. I felt Kadaj sit next to me on the bed, I felt his hands tilt my head up to look at him.

"Don't feel bad about it. It's actually one of your adorable qualities…" he said, kissing my forehead. I blushed, dammit! How does he do that?

"Roxy…I think you should heal yourself now…" he murmured in my ear.

"O-Okay…" I stammered, for the love of god! How can he make me feel so nervous?! He moved away from me, slightly. I quickly muttered the healing spell, all the cuts faded away. I unwrapped my arms and legs. I got up…only to fall on Kadaj. We both blushed, when we saw how we had landed. I quickly got up and turned away from him, trying to hide my blush. I felt his arm drape around my shoulder.

"Let's go down stairs, lean on me if you feel unstable" he smiled, I nodded.

We got down stairs, everyone gasped. Probably from the shock that I'm awake and back to full health.

"Hi everyone!" I smiled. I looked around.

"Hey where's Dad?" I asked, Sora smirked.

"I kicked him out…in any case the wedding's still on I'm afraid" he replied, I smiled.

"You know what? I don't think I mind anymore…" I replied, Kadaj smiled sheepishly. Everyone caught on about what I was saying…except for Sora, he is so naïve.


	23. Getting Married

Chapter 23: Getting Married 

(1 week later - Roxy's POV)

Okay I am _really_ nervous! The wedding is in 3 days! Well, mine and Kadaj's relationship has grown quite a lot…basically we're in love. I love him loads, but still…I am nervous as hell. I have been pacing in the front room for 4 hours!

"Roxy, stop pacing! You've actually created a hole from where you have been pacing so much! And that shouldn't be possible!" Sora cried.

"Yeah, um, you're right…" I replied, sitting down.

"Geez, sis. I've never seen you this nervous"

"Yeah, well I haven't _been_ this nervous!" Riku started laughing.

"Yeah, laugh it up lover boy. I already have you and Sora's wedding planned out, if only you would suck it up and pop the question" I replied sarcastically, that stopped Riku dead in his tracks. They both blushed.

"Anyway, I don't get why you're getting so worked up" Sora said, trying to cover up his blush.

"It's not that I'm scared about getting married…I'm scared that someone like Xemnas or psycho-bitch will mess it up…KAIRI GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WINDOW!" I shouted at the girl whose face was pressed up against my window. She ran away, screaming. Everyone burst out laughing.

(3 days later)

This is it…The music started playing, I walked down the aisle. I reached the end where Kadaj was standing, he wore his same charming smile that I absolutely adore. All my fears and worries melted away, I smiled at him.

"Do you Kadaj Kazuki, take Roxy Makoto to be your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the minister asked. Death…well, that is one thing we don't have to worry about. We're both immortal, for me it was because of ShinRa's experiments on me. For Kadaj, that was one of the affects of his dad using materia on him at young age.

"I do" Kadaj replied.

"And do you Roxy Makoto, take Kadaj Kazuki to be your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do" I replied, the smile never leaving my lips. We put the rings on each other's fingers.

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Kazuki. You may kiss the bride" the minister smiled, closing his bible. I never really saw why he needed it, he never read from it in the first place. Kadaj leaned over and kissed me full on the lips. Everyone cheered, great! Now I feel embarrassed! Thank you everyone! We walked hurriedly to the limo that was waiting for us outside, I threw the bouquet of flowers. It hit Sora square on the head, making him fall over. I would have stopped and laughed, if it wasn't for Kadaj gently tugging me to the limo.

When we got inside the limo, Kadaj pulled me onto his lap.

"You're mine forever…" he murmured into my ear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" I replied, as we sped off to our honeymoon.

(1 month later)

We arrived through the door of our new house…no not a house, a mansion!

"Kadaj this place is _huge_!" I cried.

"You deserve every bit of it" he smiled.

"The preparations for the party is ready" a maid smiled.

"A party?" I asked, Kadaj nodded.

"Yes, what's a better way to celebrate coming home than with a party?" he smiled.

"We best go and get ready, the guests arrive in an hour. Dress formal" he continued, giving me a chaste kiss. I nodded.

(An hour and a half later)

I got lost on my way to the garden, where the party was to be held. When I told Kadaj, he chuckled. I pouted and he kissed my bottom lip. I greeted everyone, they looked really good in their suits and dresses. The garden was very big and had lots of beautiful flowers blooming in it. Because it was night time, it was lit with paper lanterns. There was a buffet table near the fountain, at the far right of the garden. There was also a enough tables and chairs, for everybody to sit in. There was a stage in front of the chairs. On stage was an orchestra playing live.

"Wow! Roxy this place is amazing!" Sora cried, as he and the rest of the gang came up to me.

"Why, yes it is" I replied in an obviously fake posh accent, everyone began laughing. .

"So how have you all been? I've missed you guys!" I said, hugging all of them.

"We missed you too. Kairi tried to stab Riku again…" Cloud replied.

"Yeah, but I moved out of the way and she fell off the bridge on the play island!" Riku laughed, we all joined him soon after. Envisioning Kairi's face as she fell, I wish I was there to see it!

"So, how's everything going?" Leon asked.

"Fine, we have a personal chef. That will cook me onigiri!" I cried, everyone laughed.

Suddenly someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Boo"

"Gah!" I cried as I jumped up and clung to the rafters of the gazebo.

"Honey, get down from there. You'll hurt yourself!" Kadaj cried. I jumped down and landed nimbly on my feet.

"Don't scare me like that!" I cried, he chuckled. He put his arm around me.

"I came to see if you needed anything?" he asked.

"No thanks" I replied.

"Riku! You shall die for tainting Sora!" Kairi's shrill voice cried, as she made her way towards us. Riku sighed.

"Not _her_ again!" he sighed, I tried not to laugh…tried and failed…miserably. Kairi came to us with a fat bandit (a type of heartless) following after her, she pointed to Riku.

"Kill him" she commanded. The fat bandit lowered it's mask so it could breathe fire on us, all of us quickly ducked and rolled out of the way.

"Yo, Kairi I warned you before! Now you're going down!" Riku said, extending his arm. his oblivion keyblade appeared, he lunged at the fat bandit. he sliced it in half, it disappeared in puff of black smoke. He pointed his keyblade at Kairi. She fell over backwards and was trying to crawl away, but she ended up backing into a corner. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Help, Roxy" she begged, I shook my head.

"W-why?" she asked, in a whisper. I just smiled and began singing.

"_I don't want us to have a fight,  
But in the background I can hear you chatting shite,  
I hear it every night.  
And you think you're being really cool,  
And you've been doing it since we were both at school,  
Now who looks like a fool._

You're no friend of mine girl  
And I've known it for a while girl,  
You're just a waste of time girl  
Why don't you have another line girl.

Tell me what did you expect?  
Have you got no self respect?  
Reputation to protect?  
Soon you'll be a nervous wreck.

Tell me what did you expect?  
Have you got no self respect?  
Reputation to protect?  
Soon you'll be a nervous wreck

_  
What happened to the good old days?  
I was kinda hoping this was all a stupid phase  
Who are you anyway?  
I know you've heard this all before  
I know some people who are calling you a whore  
Don't know you anymore_

You're no friend of mine girl  
And I've known it for a while girl,  
You're just a waste of time girl  
Why don't you have another line girl.

Tell me what did you expect?  
Have you got no self respect?  
Reputation to protect?  
Soon you'll be a nervous wreck.

Tell me what did you expect?  
Have you got no self respect?  
Reputation to protect?  
Soon you'll be a nervous wreck

_  
Tell me what did you expect?  
Have you got no self respect?  
Reputation to protect?  
Soon you'll be a nervous wreck_

_  
Tell me what did you expect?  
Have you got no self respect?  
Reputation to protect?  
Soon you'll be a nervous wreck_" I finished singing, tears were streaming down her face.

"Get out of here Kairi, don't ever return to hurt my little brother of his lover. If I catch you anywhere near them, I will kill you myself" I stated in a harsh tone of voice. She got up and ran. Everyone at the party looked at me, I turned to them with a smile.

"Now all that is over with, let's enjoy the rest of the evening shall we?" I asked, everyone began cheering. Kadaj put his arm around my shoulders, and kissed me.

"That was amazing!" he cried, I blushed slightly.


	24. Becoming A Nobody

Chapter 24: Becoming A Nobody

(2 weeks later - Roxy's POV)

Everything is back to normal…well, except for the fact I'm married, live in a big mansion and Kairi seems hell bent on killing Riku. Apart from that, the gang and I are sitting in my old house watching television.

"Hey Ri?" I asked, Riku looked up at me.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Have you heard from the king lately?" I asked, he shook his head.

"No, why?"

"Because it's very boring around here and…yeah, I think that's about it. It' boring around here"

"We could always get a job" Sora shrugged.

"With what qualifications Sora? The storm came before we finished high school" Riku asked.

"What about you Roxy?" Sora asked.

"Well I have a degree in English, science, history, sociology, art, geography, cooking, maths, DT, law, medicine, ICT, weaponry and martial arts" I replied, they all looked at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you get all those degrees?" Sora asked.

"Hard work and studying for four years" I replied.

"Wait, you were working when I first met you! How could still studying?" Axel asked.

"I had just finished studying and begun working…it _would_ have been my second week there, if _you_ hadn't burned the place down" I shrugged.

"Yeah, well…" he trailed off. Sora began snickering.

"Shut it pip-squeak!" Axel growled.

"Don't growl at my little brother!" I snapped.

"What are _you_ going to do about it?!"

"I'll put out that little fire of yours with a little trick that Demyx taught me!"

"Stupid 70's reject…" he muttered, I smirked in triumph.

"Don't call him that! Demyx was a sweet heart, the nicest one out of organisation XIII!" I scolded.

"I have to admit he _was_ really nice when I had to battle him" Sora shrugged.

"I couldn't believe that someone like him was even in Organisation XIII" Sora continued.

"Any way…I guess I should be heading home soon…Kadaj probably had another stressful day at the…_hospital_" I announced.

"Okay, see ya then sis!" Sora beamed. I ruffled his hair, earning a pout from him.

"You should have learned by now, that doesn't work on me" I smiled, as I left through the door.

I walked back to the mansion, and what a walk! It took a two hours and a half to get to the front gate, and another half an hour to walk up the driveway! God, was I tired! I opened the front door and went inside. I could hear moans and laughs coming from upstairs. I decided to follow the noises, it led me to our master bedroom. The door was open a bit, I peered into the room. I saw Kadaj with a raven haired woman in the bed…naked. I gasped, Kadaj looked up. He must have seen me because he quickly grabbed his underwear. I backed away until I hit a wall. I turned towards the door, before I could run out I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Roxy, it's not what it looks like!" he cried.

"What? I didn't just catch my _husband_ in bed with another woman? I'm _not_ feeling pain, hurt, despair and betrayal? Kadaj, it's over! I don't care if my father kills me, at least I don't have to see you again! I can't believe I ever loved you!" I cried, tears flowing down my face. I freed my wrist and ran out of the house, I could hear Kadaj calling me as I ran. I have to get away! I ran as fast as I could, it was raining.

I ran all the way back to my old house, I burst through the door. I was completely drenched.

"Roxy, what's wrong?!" Axel asked, I ignored him and ran to my old room.

(2 days later - Sora's POV)

Roxy hasn't left her room, or talked in 2 days. I am so worried about her! We tried to talk to her about coming out but we didn't get a reply.

"Okay, that's it! I'm going to break down the door!" Riku yelled as his foot connected to the door with a light 'thud'.

"Now how the hell was that supposed to break down the door?!" Axel cried.

"Just wait for it" Riku replied in a calm voice. We waited for a few seconds, then suddenly the door flew off its hinges.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Axel cried

"Roxy, now. Explanation, later" Riku replied, running into the bedroom.

When we got in, we saw Roxy laying on the bed. She was gently fading away, the only thing that wasn't fading away was a red heart shaped crystal.

"Roxy!" I cried.

"no…NO!" Axel cried as he was looking at some papers.

"What's the matter Axel?" I asked in a panic.

"It's The Ansem Reports! Or more specifically the part the says how he removed the heart to make a nobody!" Axel cried.

"But why would she remove her heart?" I asked.

"She is feeling an extreme amount of pain, us nobodies can't feel emotions" he explained.

"But you fell in love with Roxas" Riku snapped.

"We don't feel emotions, our memories from our past lives makes us think we feel emotions. They apply the right emotion to the right situation" he explained. I miss Roxy…

(At castle oblivion's beach - Zexion's POV) 

Ugh, there is no peace at the castle! Larxene has been causing mayhem all day! All I want to do is read! Sigh. I walked up to the shore. I saw something floating in the water, I looked more closely. It was a woman! I ran over to her. She had long black hair, pale skin and quite skinny and she was unconscious, she was wearing a black strappy dress with no shoes and she had the nobody symbol was tattooed over where her heart should be. Oh my god! It's a new nobody! I took her out of the water, I must admit she was pretty. When I brought her to shore she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, they were a mystifying blue.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered.

"My name is Zexion, what's yours?" I asked.

"I-I don't k-know" she stuttered.

"Don't stutter" I murmured_  
_"Okay. Err thanks, for saving me I mean" she replied nervously. I got up and helped her up.

"Thanks…" she muttered.

"Come on, I'll take you to Xemnas. He'll know what to do with you" _  
_


	25. The Angel Twins Xania And Xime

Chapter 25: The Angel Twins Xania And Xime

(Inside Castle Oblivion - Zexion's POV)

I gently pulled the girl I found on the beach into the main hall. Xemnas was sitting at a table, writing something. Another girl was standing in front of him, she looks exactly like the girl I found.

"Xemnas, I found this girl on the beach…She's a nobody, but she says she can't remember her name" I announced in a bored tone. He looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? You can't remember your name?" he asked, she shook her head.

"Okay then…I guess we'll have to come up with a name for you and what I'm guessing is your identical twin here…how about Xania for you? And Xime (pronounced Zee-may) for you?" he asked, pointing to each girl. They nodded.

"Sounds…pretty…" they replied in a small voice. It was quite funny how shy they are.

"MARLUXIA!" Xemnas bellowed, Xania and Xime flinched. The graceful assassin appeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Show Xania to her room as number VIII, and show Xime to her room as number XIII. And give them the grand tour of the castle" the superior ordered.

"Of course! Anything for pretty young ladies…" the pink haired man replied. Pervert…

"Zexion, you are dismissed" Xemnas announced, I nodded. Time to return to my beloved library…

(Destiny Island - Riku's POV)

We soon found out what happened between Roxy and Kadaj, Sora lost it…and lets just say Kadaj will have plenty of time to catch up his work…in intensive care…Seriously, I had never seen so Sora so angry. As soon as he saw Kadaj, he lunged at him and started beating the crap out of him. It took me, Cloud, Leon, Axel _and_ Roxas to pry him off of Kadaj! In any case Sora is in a fowl mood, everyone has been depressed ever since Roxy left.

"Sora?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Can we go to the play island?" I asked.

"Sure" he replied…

(2 weeks later - Castle Oblivion - Xania's POV)

Xime and I have managed to settle in quite well. I've began reading quite a lot lately, maybe I liked to read a lot in my past life? Oh well, I've just finished reading Hamlet by William Shakespeare. I began walking to the library to return the book. When I got to the library, I instantly returned the book and began to pace the aisles for another.

"Do you have: As I lay dying by William Faulkner?" Zexion asked at the counter. I noticed the book was on the shelf in front of me, I picked up the book.

"Here it is Zexion" I replied before the clerk could reply, he walked over to me. I handed him the book.

"Thanks…"

"No problem" I smiled, he smiled. I must admit that was the first time in the two weeks that I've been here that he smiled…it was dazzling! What the _hell_ am I thinking?! He's a colleague! I looked at my watch.

"Err, gotta go!" I said, before running away. On my way out I ran into Xime.

"What's the rush Xania?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just remembered our favourite show is on in a minute!" I replied. Xime looked at her watch.

"Oh my god you're right! We're missing Ouran High School Host Club! Let's go!" she cried. We ran down the halls, passing everyone along the way. Until we reached the front room, where Lexaeus was watching wrestling. We jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning it on to our show.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Lexaeus complained.

"Well we want to watch Ouran High School Host Club, beside wrestling is fixed anyway" we replied in unison. Lexaeus pouted and stormed off.

(Riku's POV - On the play island)

As soon as we arrived on the play island Sora turned to face me.

"Why did you want to come here?" he asked in an irritated sigh. I put my hands on his shoulders and began to massage them.

"Riku…" Sora moaned.

"Shh, you've been so high strung lately. You need to relax" I replied softly, he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I love you Riku" he yawned.

"Let's sit down on the beach for a while. We can rest then" I smiled.

"Okay" he smiled sleepily.

We walked over to the beach and sat down. I lied back and Sora cuddled up to my chest before falling asleep. I suppose it won't hurt to take a nap…

(Xania's POV)

Ouran High School Host Club had just finished.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin are soo sexy! I wish we could meet them! (in this story, all the characters in Ouran High School Host Club are real people)" we cooed in unison. We laughed and gently hit each other.

"Hey, what's with the wings?" Marluxia asked as he and Vexen walked in.

"Wings?" we asked, as Xemnas walked into the room.

"Yeah, I noticed that you two have had them three days ago. Xania has a single black, feathered wing on her right and Xime has a matching wing on her left" Xemnas stated. We looked at each other's back.

"Oh my god! You're right!" we cried.

"But how?" we asked, Marluxia and Xemnas looked at Vexen. Vexen gulped.

"I guess we can give you two the title of the angel twins now" Marluxia shrugged, Xemnas glared at him.

"Vexen, what did you do?" Xemnas asked in a stern voice.

"I kinda gave them a can of my experimental flight formula…" he replied nervously.

"What?! You told us that was lemonade! _And_ you even went as far as to a lemonade label on it!" We cried in unison, we growled in frustration. We began to storm off.

"Where are you going?" Marluxia asked.

"Destiny Island beach!" we growled. Why there? But oh well…

We arrived on the beach quite quickly. The beach was bathed in moonlight, I looked at my watch 8:32pm…damn it was getting late.

"Hey Xania, Look! There's two guys over there!" Xime cried.

"Let's go and see if they're alright" I said as we began to walk over to them. The two men were hugging each other. One, had silver hair, the other had chocolate brown spikes that seem to defy gravity. We squatted down and gently shook them.

"Hey, are you alright?" we asked, as they began to stir. Their eyes fluttered open.

"Two…Roxys?" they asked in unison. Xime and I looked at each other.

"Roxy? Who's that?" we asked. They shot up.

"I'm Xania and this is my twin sister Xime, who are you?" I asked, they looked at each other.

"I'm Sora and this is Riku, you don't remember who we are?" Sora asked, we shook our heads.

"No, we've only been in the Organisation for two weeks" we answered in unison.

"I'm your little brother, and this is your child hood friend" Sora continued.

"We're drawing a blank here…but it's nice to meet you" we continued.

"Why do each have a single wing?" Riku asked, Xime and I looked at each other.

"This is Vexen's doing…" we replied, they nodded in understanding.

"Would you like to visit our house then?" Sora asked.

"We guess it won't hurt…" we sighed.


	26. A Proposal

Chapter 26: A Proposal 

(Sora's house (aka Roxy's old house) - Xania's POV)

We arrived at a small, cosy house. As Riku, Sora, Xime and I walked through the door, four strangers ran up to us and hugged me and Xime.

"So do you all do this to any random person that walks through the door, or are we special or something?" Xime and I asked in unison, they all let go of us.

"What happened to you and Mei, Roxy?" a guy with bright red spiky hair asked. Xime and I looked at each other.

"Roxy? Mei? Who are they? Our names are Xania and Xime" we asked.

"You don't remember do you?" Sora asked, we shook our heads.

"No, we don't. So care to introduce yourselves?" We asked.

"I'm Axel and this is Roxas, Cloud and Leon" Axel introduced.

"Wow, are you, Sora and Roxas related or something? You all have the same gravity defying hair!" Xime asked Cloud, as I sat down on a couch and took out a book.

"Err, no…" Cloud replied.

"Hey is that Zexion's Lexicon you're reading?" Roxas asked, I nodded.

"Wow, how did you get a hold of that? I was forever trying to read that when Roxas and I were in the Organisation" Axel asked.

"I just asked Zexion if I could read it, he said I could borrow it" I replied.

"You mean Zexion actually _talked_ to you?! He won't talk to anyone else in the Organisation!" Roxas asked in surprise, I nodded.

"He's really nice to talk to actually…" I stated. Roxas looked at me, smirking evilly.

"What?" I asked.

"We think Zexion might have a slight soft spot for you" Roxas stated proudly. I looked at him in disbelief. No way, could Zexion have a crush on me! He's barely met me!

"Xania, why are you making all those faces?" Roxas asked.

"Huh, what?" I replied, breaking out of my daze.

"What does it say in his Lexicon?" Roxas and Axel asked in unison.

"I can't answer that, it's personal…" I replied. It's actually like a spell dictionary and at the back it has notes on the Organisation members and enemies, I must admit…he has very neat handwriting, and his thoughts on some of the Organisation members are quite interesting.

"So tell us…how does Zexion act around you?" Axel asked in bored tone.

"He's very polite and he smiles a lot…" I replied.

"He _smiles_?!" Roxas cried, I nodded.

"Wow, he may not realise it but he's falling for you and he's falling _hard_" Axel huffed, I blushed furiously.

"Hey sis, it's getting late. I think it's time we go home…why are you blushing?" Xime asked.

"N-nothing!" I cried, rushing her out of the door.

"T-thanks for having us!" called as we left. I think it's time that I have a little talk with Zexion, but for now I think we should just go home…

(Castle Oblivion - Zexion's POV)

As much as I hate to admit anything…I'm actually quite worried, Xania and Xime have been gone a long time. Xime actually bugs me…she's too hyper and silly. Her character matches that of Demyx. Xania, on the other hand is quieter and more analytical. Xania and I get a long very well…

"You're worried aren't you?" Demyx asked. Speak of the devil…

"What?! No!" I cried, the dirty blond gave me a stern look.

"Zexy…" he stated in a warning tone.

"Fine…I am worried…" I sighed, the melodious nocturne beamed at me.

"So…when are you going to ask her?" he asked casually.

"Ask what?"

"Ask Xania on a date…Oh come on Zexy! It's clear that you have a crush on her…" he replied, I blushed slightly and sighed in defeat.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah, the first time I had seen you smile was when you were with her…"

"I'm not sure how to tell her…"

"Talk to her, let her know how you feel…I'm sure you'll find she feels the same way"

"Wow, Demyx that was the most insightful bit of advice you have ever given"

"Well, I'm a lot smarter than people give me credit for. It's just because I like have fun, more than studying" he replied. I must admit, I think I found a new respect for Demyx…BANG!

"Sorry!" I heard Xime call.

"I told you not to eat all that sugar earlier" Xania scolded.

"But it was to delicious to resist!" Xime protested.

"Fine, just go grab Demyx or Xigbar to go play dance revolution and work it off"

"Okay!" Xime saluted as they walked into the room.

"Demyyyx, let's go play videogames!" Xime whined.

"Okay!" Demyx cried, as they ran off down the hall. Leaving Xania and I alone. _Oh crap_…

(Xania's POV)

"Good evening, Zexion" I smiled, I think he blushed slightly!

"G-good evening, Xania" he stuttered. Okay, I really need to sort out my feelings for Zexion…do I like him just as a friend, or do I want it to be something more? Zexion just raised his eyebrow in confusion. God, does he look cute! Wait. Did I just think that?! But…wow, he's cute!

"Xania, may I talk to you?" he asked.

"Of course you can, Zexion" I smiled, he gave a sheepish smile back.

"W-would you l-like to go t-to the movies t-tomorrow evening?" he asked nervously.

"You mean like a date?" I asked, he nodded shyly. Aww, that look of hope on his face is so cute.

"I would love to!" I pretty much squealed, I blushed deeply after. Zexion walked up to me.

"Your blush…it's…cute…" he stated sheepishly, before walking away. I could have fainted on the spot, god he was so charming! Err, I best go to bed before my legs give way…

(The Next Day - Xania's POV)

I woke up really early, I was so nervous! Despite the date not being until later, I am extremely anxious. God, what am I going to wear! What am I going to say?!

"Err, Xania? Not to interrupt your panic attack or anything, but breakfast is ready" Demyx announced.

"Huh? Oh sorry Demyx!" I cried in a nervous tone, Demyx raised his eyebrow.

"You're nervous aren't you?" he smirked, I nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, I kind of have a date tonight…" I sighed, an evil grin spread across his face.

"With Zexion?" he smirked.

"H-how d-did you know?!" I cried, turning bright red. Demyx put his arm around me.

"Xania, I was the one who told Zexion to ask you out…I just love to see young love!" he cooed, I blushed deeply.

"Err, thanks…" I replied nervously.

"It's okay! Let's go to breakfast!" he chirped happily.

(Sora's POV)

I walked down stairs, everyone was sitting on the couch.

"Hello everyone" I yawned.

"Oh, Sora. We have a bit of information, regarding Rox- err, Xania" Axel sulked.

"What?!" I asked, I had woken up more as soon as he mentioned my sister.

"It seems young Zexion is trying to court Xania…" the pyro huffed. Is-is he jealous? Why? He and Rox-I mean Xania broke up ages ago.

"And there's a possibility Xania might be interested in him as well" Roxas added, Axel began glaring at the wall.

"Axel? Are you jealous of Zexion?" Leon smirked.

"No!" the red head replied sharply, everyone except Roxas began snickering. Now that I think of it, Axel hasn't done anything with Roxas since Roxy left. In fact, Axel has been a lot more irritable…even towards Roxas.

"You never got over her did you?" Leon continued.

"Shut it Squall! Besides I have my Roxas don't I?" he snapped, before getting up and walking out the front door.

"He didn't sound very convinced, did he?" Cloud asked, we all shook our heads. Roxas looked down. I felt really sorry for him, it seems as if Axel was using him to get Roxy back. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Roxas…" I apologized.

"No, it's o.k. Somehow I knew this would happen…"

(Axel's POV)

What the hell is wrong with me?! I can't control my temper anymore, I barely eat and I can barely stand to be near anyone! I don't know what to do, ever since Roxy left it seems that my life has fallen apart…God, I miss her! I have made so many mistakes and I don't know how to fix them. No matter how hard I try, the love I felt for Roxas is beginning to fade away…and my lost love for Roxy is returning, but she's moved on. All Roxas has been doing since she left was whine and complain about every little fault I have. I'm _so sorry_ that I can't be perfect enough for you! Where am I? I think I have been walking around for ages. I looked around at my settings, I was on a dirt path in field…I'm definitely not on destiny island anymore. Where am I? What world am I on? How did I get here without a gummi ship? I walked around for a little while…and I don't seem to be getting anywhere. Damn, how long is this field anyway?!

"I brought you here Axel…" a female voice called. I recognize that voice…

"Maleficent?" I asked. She appeared before me.

"Yes, Axel. My dear, if you help me, I'll help you…"

"Don't call me _dear_! And I don't need your help"

"So you don't want Roxy to return?"

"I never said that! I said I don't need _your_ help"

"But I have a proposal for you…if you get me that Kairi girl, I'll set everything back to way it was before everything changed…"

"You mean I'll have Roxy back, and in return I have to give you that annoying brat Kairi?"

"Yes"

"Fine, it's a deal. But how can I be sure you'll keep your end of the deal?"

"Simple, I will just cast the spell now…esnaf aperendi filolem" Suddenly a translucent wave passed through me and was sent in different directions…

(Zexion's POV)

I saw Xania and Xime in the front room. I was about to walk over to Xania when a translucent wave hit both of them, making them disappear. I was about to call Xania's name, when the same wave hit me…why am I here again? What was I doing? Was I about to actually talk to someone in the Organisation? What happened the last two weeks? Oh, well. I guess I'll just head back to my library…

(Sora's POV)

I miss Roxy… what the hell is that coming towards us? A…translucent wave? What? Suddenly it hit me and everybody else. Roxy walked into the room.

"Breakfast is ready…Hey, guys? Why do you all look like you've just been hit in the head?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

" Never mind, come and eat breakfast before it gets cold…"

(Axel's POV)

"Now, no one remembers who Xania and Xime are. Everything is back to normal and you have your precious Roxy back…" Maleficent announced.

"Alright, stay here. I'll go get Kairi" I sighed as I disappeared into a cloud of darkness.

I teleported back in a couple of minutes, with an unconscious Kairi over my shoulder.

"That was quite fast…" Maleficent pointed out in surprise.

"Yeah, well the clumsy moron fell of the edge of the play island and knocked herself out on the side of the island…before falling into the ocean, so everyone probably thinks she's dead" I replied in a bored. I dropped her on the floor.

"Here you go and goodbye" I said before turning away and disappearing into a cloud of darkness…


	27. Luna

Chapter 27: Luna

(Axel's POV)

I appeared in front of our house, I walked through the front door. Suddenly, I found myself flying backwards…into a wall. Turns out Roxy had just pinned me to the ground.

"AXEl!yourhome!Imissedyouwherehaveyoubeen?!" she cried. What on god's earth is she saying? I looked at everyone else, who was snickering.

"What did you give her?" I asked.

"We decided to see if she had the same reaction as Sora when we gave her Red Bull…turns out she just goes completely nuts, where as Sora…mph!" Riku began, before Sora covered his mouth.

"If you continue, I will never talk to you again!" Sora cried.

"Alright, alright! I won't tell him!" Riku laughed.

"Okay, then…how do we get her to, err sober up?" I asked.

"Give her Powerade" Cloud answered.

"Why on earth would I give he more energy drinks?!"

"I dunno, but it seems to sober Sora up" Riku shrugged, I did the same.

"I guess it's worth a try" I replied, going into the kitchen. I looked in the fridge, bingo! Powerade! I picked up the bottle containing the blue liquid and carried it into the front room.

"Roxy…look what I have!" I said, waving the bottle.

"Ooh!PoweradeIlovePowerade!GimmethePowerade!" she cried, tackling me to the floor.

"Here, have it!" I cried, giving her the bottle. I watched in wonder as she downed the entire bottle in less than 30 seconds. I saw the effects immediately. She straightened up and looked around.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were bored, so we decided to give you Red Bull and see if you reacted the same way…"

"So did I climb up a tree and start yelling 'Red Bull gives you wings!' and jump out the tree?" I began laughing my head off…along with everyone else.

"Roxy!" Sora pouted.

"Aww, sorry Sora. I didn't know it was a secret!" Roxy cried, hugging him.

(Roxy's POV)

_DING DONG!_ The doorbell went.

"I wonder who that could be?" I asked, walking over to the door. I looked

through the peep- hole. I saw mom standing outside, she had her arms

around a girl that looked roughly 18 years old. I opened the door.

"Mom? What brings you here?" I asked as she walked through to the

front room. The girl that was with her was pale, her raven black hair with

blood red highlights came half way down her back. She wore a red and

black corset dress that looked like it was from the Victorian era. She also

wore long black laced gloves that reached her elbow and a silver pentagram

pendent.

"Roxy. Sora. I never told you two that you have another sister…meet your

sister Luna, Luna this is Sora, your brother and your sister Roxy" mom

introduced.

"Hello" She greeted in a shy voice. She sounded the way she

looked…fragile. Sora waved, still in shock.

"Nice to meet you, Luna. Mom, care to explain in more detail?" I asked.

"Okay. I met her father when I was 28, we met at a club called Nexus. We

hit it off straight away, and we ended up spending the night together. We

kept in contact after that and 2 months later I found out I was pregnant. I left

you two with your aunt when I went into labour. 12 hours later I gave birth

to beautiful baby girl. Luna's father said he would look after her, so she

went to live with him. But recently Luna's father passed away…so she is

now living on Destiny Island with us. Her house is just two doors down the

road." mom explained.

"But two doors down is that creepy old Victorian mansion that people were

too scared to buy" I stated.

"Yes, that's the house I chose to buy" Luna spoke up.

"Why that house?" I asked.

"I like those types of houses" she replied.

"Do live in that big house by yourself?" I asked.

"Yes, I live there by myself" she replied.

"Okay, how are you paying for that house?" I asked out curiosity.

"Father was very wealthy, he gave all his belongings to me in his will

because I was his only child" she explained.

"Do you have a job?" I asked.

"No, I am attending the local college"

"Exactly how old are you, Luna?"

"18 years old, I am the youngest person here" she stated. How does she

know that?

"You live right next to the shadow forest don't you?" mom asked.

"Yes" was her short reply.

"Be careful near there, I heard that there's a monster lurking in there" mom

warned.

"Mom! That's just a rumour!" I cried.

"Yes, but it may be true" she replied.

"I think I will do some investigating…" Luna murmured to herself.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, I think I should get ready for college tomorrow. Do you mind if I

drop by after college?" she asked.

"Not at all" I smiled.

"Thank you, I shall see you all tomorrow" she thanked, as she went through

the front door.

"Well I should be going as well" mom announced.

"Okay, see ya mom" Sora and I replied in unison. She smiled and walked

through the front door. After I closed the front door, I sighed.

"Well, your little sister seems…interesting" Cloud stated.

"Yeah, I hope she will be alright at college tomorrow. She's the only gothic

person on the island besides Lulu" I sighed.

"Oh, did we forget to tell you that Lulu and Wakka are married now?" Riku

asked.

"Yeah, I think you did. When the hell were you planning to tell me this?!" I

cried.

"Sorry, it just slipped our minds. Oh, and they also have a baby boy that they

called Vidina. And Tidus is married to Yuna, and Selphie is married to some

guy from twilight town…Seifer I think his name was" Riku continued.

"Oh, thank god…" I sighed, relieved to hear that Seifer finally got the

message and moved on.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!" I smiled.

"I can't believe we have another sister!" Sora finally spoke.

"Well, I can't believe it took mom so long to tell us" I stated.

(Luna's POV)

I began walking in a random direction, hoping to memorise the island's

layout a bit. I need to find a forest with a pond or a waterfall, so I can

continue my training to become a full fledged wiccan. I didn't tell anyone

about my powers, they would probably think that I am crazy or something. I

continued to think when…_BANG!_ something hit my legs. I looked down to

see a moogle plushie doll stumbling about. That's unusual. Suddenly, a

woman came running up. The woman had black hair that was partially

braided, and she wore a black corset and long sleeves she also wore a skirt

that reached the floor at the back but came to her upper thigh at the front. To

cover her legs at the front, she had loads of belts attached to her skirt.

"Come back here! Kaede!" she called after the moogle plushie, but it just

Began running again.

"eka bekali!" I chanted the spell. A purple light engulfed the moogle

plushie. I used my hand to guide the plushie back to the woman.

"Here you go" I smiled, handing her the plushie.

"Thanks. That spell…are you a wiccan?" the woman asked.

"Yes. My name is Luna, I just moved here from Traverse Town"

"Nice to meet you. My name is Lulu, I am a black mage originally from

Besaid Island" she introduced.

"Do you know anyone on this island?" she asked.

"Yes. My brother Sora, my sister Roxy and my mom" I replied.

"I see, where do you live?" she asked.

"The mansion down the street" I replied. The plushie wriggled free and

jumped to the ground, it run up to me and hugged my leg. I picked it up in

my arms and cradled it, it seemed to be enjoying the gesture.

"Would you like to keep him?" Lulu asked.

"Pardon?"

"Would you like to keep him? He seems to be very fond of you"

"Would you mind if I did?"

"Not at all. My husband Wakka said that he keeps creating trouble every

time he tries to play blitz ball"

"Thank you"

"It's okay, oh and if you need help with your training you can always drop

by my house…it's the black and red house by the other side of the shadow

woods" she explained.

"Okay, thank you very much" I smiled.

"No problem" she replied as she began to walk away. I noticed the sun was

setting.

"I think it's time for you and I to go home don't you think, Kaede?" I asked

the plushie.

"Kupo!" he replied. Heh, I didn't know he could talk.

--

Messages from the Author:

Sorry for the late update, i was suffering from a serious case of writers block. But i'm all better now!

Okay so i've noticed i have forgotten to do the disclaimers so i'll guess i'll just do it now, starting from the very beginning. (If you were good reviewers, you would have reminded me sooner. lol)

Disclaimer:

I do no own kingdom hearts or the final fantasy series or any of the characters from them, i do not own any of the songs in this fanfic such as:

Sanctuary - Utada Hikaru

Lose You Tonight - H.I.M

Let the record show - Emilie Autumn

Redemption - Gackt

Friend Of Mine - Lilliy Allen

I think thats about it...

Oh, and i don't own Ouran High School Host Club


	28. Determined

Chapter 28: Determined 

(The Next Day - Luna's POV)

_BEEP! BEEP!_ my alarm went off. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Kupo-po!" Kaede cried, I looked down to see the enchanted plushie holding a bowl of cereal. Kaede extended the bowl to me.

"Aww, you brought me breakfast? You are so sweet! You know what? I think you deserve to be able to talk…achta ebril" I chanted. A purple light surrounded Kaede and then quickly disappear.

"Thank you" the plushie thanked in a soft voice.

"Hey Kaede, I'll let you come with me to college if promise to stay quiet" I smiled.

"Okay" he agreed.

(Later At The College)

We arrived at my new college, I was hugging Kaede to me like a little girl would to her teddy bear. I was wearing a red tank top that had a single strap that was tied around my neck, my pentagram necklace, black cargo pants and black boots. I was carrying my black rucksack that contained my pencil case, note books and my spell book that was disguised as a horror novel in a different language. I entered the reception area. I walked up to the blonde haired lady at the desk.

"Hello how may I help you?" she asked in a quirky tone.

"Hi, my name in Luna Akane. I'm new here and came to pick up my time table" I replied.

"Okay, here you go" she said handing me a piece of paper. I took the paper and left. When I got outside I stopped to get my note book out.

"Can I go to sleep in your back pack?" Kaede asked.

"Sure" I replied, opening my bag to allow him to enter. He went him and made himself comfortable, before going to sleep. I got up and walked to class. First class, Chemistry room 101...

(2 hours and 30 minutes later)

I exited the class, that was the only class I had for today…now what? Before I could think of any ideas, a group of boys dressed in the college football team uniform. One of them was really bulky with short brown hair, he must be the quarter back.

"Well, hello beautiful. I haven't seen you around before" he smiled. He must be a womaniser, yet another stereotype come true.

"I'm new, I just arrived here this morning" I replied.

"My name's George Toyman, what's yours?" he asked.

"Luna Akane" I replied.

"Exotic…would you like to go out and get some coffee?" he asked. Wow, he works fast. I rolled my eyes.

"No" was my short reply.

"Why not?"

"Because, you are the typical womanising football player that thinks he can get into any girl's pants because you're a quarter back. Well, that really doesn't work with me…so, good bye. I'm going to visit my sister" I replied walking away from the shocked jock. I could hear snickering coming from my back pack.

I arrived outside Roxy's house. I knocked on the door, Axel answered the door.

"Hi Luna, come in" he greeted.

"Good afternoon Axel" I smiled, walking through the door. I walked into the front room. Everyone was lounging about the room watching t.v.

"Oh, my god! What is this crap?!" Riku whined. It seems they haven't noticed my presence. I began snickering, they all looked in my direction.

"Oh, hello Luna. I didn't hear you come in" Roxy smiled.

"I noticed…" I giggled, Riku flushed red.

"Hey, Luna? What's that climbing out of your--" Axel began, resting his hand on my shoulder. I jumped grabbing his arm and flinging him forward, making him hit the wall.

"Oww…" he groaned, still slumped over on the floor.

"Oh, my god! I'm sorry Axel! You scared me!" I cried, rushing over to him.

"I scared you?! Either way, what the hell kind of reaction was that?!" he cried.

"The kind when you just came back from training and you're high strung and expecting something to attack you from behind…" I explained.

"What the hell kind of training do you do?! Most people your age go to the gym or tae kwon do or something!" he groaned, getting up. Everyone else was in fits of laughter.

"Err, other realm training?" I replied in a small voice.

"Okay…wait, what?" he asked.

"Okay, let me explain something first…my father's real name is Adramelech, but he goes by the name Adam. He's the president of the high council of devils and the chancellor of hell, which is the realm that governs the other demon realms. When I was born, he wanted me to come and live with him because I am half-breed. Half-human, half-demon and children like me have to stay with their demon parents in this realm until we have some sort of grasp of our demon powers. Mind you I am still in the midst of my training…but I learned how to control my powers at age 10, so I am considered the child prodigy of the underworld. And I train in a harsh realm where it is eternal night and winter called Solum. It is the best place to train because it's home to a warrior-like race of demons called the Ferai. I learn a lot from the prince of this realm, his name is Jared. I'll introduce you to him sometime…" I explained, they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Err…" was Roxy's only comment.

"Would you believe me if I turned into one of my demon forms right now?" I asked, everyone nodded. I closed my eyes, I could feel myself turn into a ferai. I felt the horns grow from my head, my teeth turn jagged and my face morphing into that of a ferocious demon's. I opened my eyes.

"Oh. My. God!" Sora cried.

"Hey! When I look like this in Solum, I'm considered pretty sexy!" I growled, Sora looked at me fearfully.

"Sorry, sorry. Ferai have extremely bad tempers" I sighed, calming myself down. I closed my eyes and morphed back into my human form.

"Believe me now?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Axel replied.

"That is so awesome!" Roxy cried, hugging me. I smiled.

"So when are we going to meet your boyfriend, Jared was it?" she asked.

"He's not my boyfriend! Besides, his father scares me. He has a horrid temper." I replied.

"Okay. So, that means I can set you up with someone?" she asked.

"What?!" I cried.

"Oh, Roxy likes to play matchmaker" Cloud explained.

"I successfully got Sora and Riku together" she smirked.

"Very nice, but no. I will handle my love life myself, besides there is no one I'm interested in…but, the entire football team on campus seems interested in me…" I rambled.

"Well, stay far away from them. I don't like those boys. They think they can have ant girl they want because they're in the football team" Roxy warned.

"Yeah, I know…well I have to get going, Jared is expecting me for more training" I sighed, walking over to the door.

"See ya!" Roxy waved.

"Bye" I said, walking out of the door.

(Roxy's POV)

I am now determined to set Luna up with someone. Well, at least I have something to do now!


	29. Shadow Woods

Chapter 29: Shadow woods

(The next day - Luna's POV - After college)

I knocked at the front door of my sister's house.

"Come in!" I heard her cry from within, I stepped through the door. Odd, why was the door open? As soon as I stepped through the threshold of the front room entrance, everyone bundled me.

"Gah! What the hell?!" I cried as I was lifted into the air and placed in a burlap sack.

"Get me out of here! God, this stuff itches like hell!" I yelled, wriggling about to scratch my arms that were exposed to the itchiness of the sack I was being carted away in.

"Don't worry sis, we will be there soon" Roxy laughed.

"Be where? Why does it involve bundling me into a sack?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough…"

"Dammit! You're about as useful as that idiot Zagam! If the little bastard's not deceiving you or selling you counterfeit crap, he's turning your damn water supply into wine!" I yelled through the sack. I could hear them laughing, making the sack sway until…BANG! I think I just hit a tree or a lamp post…aah, my head hurts. I feel kinda dizzy…

"Oh, my god! Luna, I'm sorry! Are you alright?!" Roxy asked frantically.

"…Solum…Aquis…Aetha…Volca…" I murmured dizzily.

"What?" she asked.

"…it's getting dark in here…" I murmured as my eyes began to close, and everything began to fade…

(??? Hours later)

"Luna? Luna! Wake up!" Roxy cried, shaking me. My eyes fluttered open as everything came into focus.

"Whoa, what happened?" I asked.

"You passed out…after we accidentally made you hit your head on a lamp post" she explained. I looked around to see we were outside a community centre.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I thought the only reason you're not interested in anybody is because you don't really know anyone on the island…and you're old enough…so, I thought I would bring you to a speed dating place!" she chirped happily, obviously ignoring the vein I was sure that was bulging on my head.

"Roxy…" I growled.

"Oh, come on. Give it a go…"

"No!"

"Will you give it a go, if I promise not to embarrass you in font other people?"

"Hmm, tempting…tempting"

"Come on"

"Fine…" I grunted.

"Yay!" she cried pushing me towards the building. As soon as we got inside, the men that were there began eyeing me like a piece of meat.

"Roxy, I'm really not comfortable with this…" I murmured trying to edge my way back out.

"Don't worry, sis. You'll be fine, I'm here to protect you" she said pushing me forward. Suddenly, a crowd of men that was roughly my age formed around us. They all began trying to talk to me all at once.

"Hey, beautiful. I haven't seen you around before"

"Hey, is heaven missing one of their angels?"

"I lost my phone number can I have yours?" the cheesy pick-up lines just seem to go on and on.

(Meanwhile in the corner with Axel, Leon, Sora and Riku - Cloud's POV)

"Wow, Luna is very popular with men. Isn't she?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, and by the looks of it. Some women too" Axel replied, raising an eyebrow.

"It's because her demon side seems to enhance her human beauty" I stated.

"Yeah…do you think this was a good idea?" Sora asked.

"Hell no…" I replied.

"Yeah, maybe Roxy is pushing her a little too much by bringing her here" Leon sighed, putting an arm around me. I leaned on his chest.

(Luna's POV)

The men…and some women seemed to have formed a line so they could each talk with me, making the other men and women glare at me.

"Wow, there must be at least 200 people wanting to talk to you. You're famous Luna!" Roxy cried, obviously enjoying herself.

(3 hours later)

We had just left the community centre, thank god.

"Wow, Luna. You have a black bag _full_ of people's phone numbers and you didn't give yours out once!" Roxy cried, gawking at the black bag in my hand.

"You can have them if you like" I replied.

"Aww, weren't you interested in at least _one_ person?"

"No"

"But, Henry looked like your type…"

"My…type? What?"

"Yeah, he was dark and mysterious!"

"I'm sure his number is in here somewhere, it's yours" I said, handing her the bag.

"Bastard's gonna die…" we heard Axel mumble behind us, Roxy turned to him.

"Aww, don't worry Axel. I was just kidding, you're the only one that I want to date!" she smiled. I would be lying, if I didn't say I was slightly jealous of the couple. Suddenly I heard a crowd running towards us, it was a group of men from that speed dating place.

"Roxy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Err, those men from that speed dating place seems to be chasing us"

"What?" she asked, turning around.

"Run!" Roxy yelled, as soon as she saw the men running towards us. We all ran into separate directions, I ran into the shadow woods.

I walked further and further into the woods, it was getting darker and darker as the trees became more dense. I have no idea where I am going. I continued walking, when something caught my foot and I was falling. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact…when the impact never came, I opened my eyes. I saw a man that looked no older than me, holding me in his arms and stopping me from falling. He lifted me so that I was standing up straight.

"Thank you" I smiled. Now that I look at him, he had short, spiky silver hair, silver eyes, pale skin, he was taller than me and his features were perfectly set into his skin. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt that hung off his figure and was held on with black belts around his arms. He wore tight black trousers and black shoes, he also had a belt around his waist that held a black pouch.

"You're welcome. What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Luna Akane" I replied.

"My name is Noburu, but everyone I've met calls me Nobu" I nodded.

"What are you doing in this woods alone? It's dangerous" he asked.

"I know. I was running away"

"From what?"

"A group of men that was chasing after me, because they're interested in dating me" I sighed.

"I understand why, you're a very beautiful young woman" he smiled, I blushed. He's very charming and his voice is so soothing…

"Thank you" I was still blushing. There was something about his presence that wasn't like the other guys I've met.

"You should be heading home, your family must be worried about you" he stated.

"Yeah, you should too"

"I don't have a family, because I'm the monster that lurks in these woods" he replied, disappearing behind some trees. What?! He's the monster? I don't believe that, he's too nice. Only now did I realise that I was walking along a street. How did I get here? Oh, Roxy's house is just over there. I walked over to the door and knocked. The door flung open and Roxy pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh, thank god you're safe!" she cried, she pulled away and looked at me.

"You're flushed! What happened?" she asked.

"I met the monster in shadow woods…" I explained.


	30. Riddles

Chapter 30: Riddles

(Luna's POV)

"What?!" Roxy cried.

"I just met the monster in Shadow Woods" I repeated with a sigh.

"Well?"

"'Well', what?"

"Well, what's the monster like?"

"Well, _he _seemed…alright, I guess…"

"So…he's gorgeous then?"

"Oh, yeah" I agreed.

"How the hell did you pick that up from what she just said?!" Riku asked.

"We're girls, we know what each other really means" she replied.

"Well, I should head home…" I yawned, beginning to turn around.

"See you tomorrow!" Roxy smiled, waving. I began to walk towards my home.

(The Next Day)

I was walking up the steps of Roxy's home, knocking on the door. I went to go and fiddle with my necklace…nothing was there. I lost my necklace, Dammit! Cloud answered the door, snickering slightly.

"Hi, Cloud. What's so funny?" I asked.

"The conversation everyone is having…come in" he replied, stepping to the side so I could enter the house. When I got into the living room, I saw Roxy with a disbelieving look on her face and Sora pacing around in a panic. Riku was grinning, Axel and Leon was trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"It's great news! Sora's pregnant!" Axel burst out laughing. My jaw dropped. Oh my god! Sora's pregnant?! How is that even possible?! I closed my mouth, my face neutral.

"Oh my god! That's great! We're going to be aunties, Roxy!" I cried.

"What?! Luna, Sora is _pregnant_! Sora! A guy!" Roxy cried.

"Yeah, so? Loads of guys in the underworld get pregnant. It's natural. Oh, my god! We need four hollyhock stalks with seed pods, four goldenrod stalks, and a twenty-four inch length of green ribbon! How long until the big day? It's 9 months up here, right?" I asked.

"Yes, it does take 9 m-- wait, what do you mean up here? How long does a pregnancy last in the underworld?" Sora asked.

"Well, usually a pregnancy only lasts about a week" I replied.

"…Okay then… Wait, why do you need all those ingredients?"

"For a flower fortune charm, duh"

"A what?"

"A flower fortune charm. It brings good fortune, wealth and health. But don't worry, we have plenty of time for stuff like that" I shrugged.

"Luna, I'm pregnant! Up here guys don't get pregnant!" Sora cried.

"Then that makes it even more of a miracle!" I smiled.

"See, Sora. Luna thinks it's a miracle" Riku sighed.

"You. Shut up. You're the reason this happened!" Sora snapped, making Riku recoil slightly.

" I thought this was meant to be a joint experience?" Riku replied.

"Riku! I am terrified! This doesn't normally happen!" Sora sniffed, obviously on the verge of tears. I put my arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll ask some of dad's friends to help. They had a child recently…now that I think about it, they look a lot like Cloud and Leon…" I trailed off.

"What?!" the couple cried in unison.

"Oh, I have a picture of them and there baby in my wallet…look!" I said, showing them the picture.

"The one that looks like Cloud is called Samael, the one that looks like Leon is called Thamuz and that's their beautiful baby boy, Danjal. Isn't he cute?" I asked.

"Oh my god, they _do_ look like us!" Cloud cried, Leon only nodded in agreement.

"_It's hell above the water  
Hell above the water…_" My phone started ringing.

"Let me just get that" I smiled, pressing the answer button and turning away.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello miss Akane?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hi, Nobu!…wait, how did you get my number?"

"I am psychic. Miss Akane, you seemed to have dropped you necklace in the woods" he stated.

"How did you know it belongs to me?" I asked.

"Because it has your scent on it" he replied.

"Thank you for picking it up. I will be there in a minute to collect it"

"Do not worry, take your time"

"No, I don't want to keep you waiting. See you soon"

"See you soon, miss Akane" and with that he hung up. I turned around to see Roxy standing there smiling at me.

"So who were you talking to?" she asked, with a Cheshire cat grin.

"A friend…" I replied vaguely.

"A guy?"

"Yes…"

"Who was it?"

"Nobu…"

"Was he that guy that was into hockey?"

"No"

"Was he that guy that owns a restaurant?"

"No"

"Was he that guy--"

"He's the charming guy in Shadow Woods" I cut her off.

"How did he get your number?"

"He has his ways…"

"You gave it to him didn't you?"

"No, I literally mean he has his ways. He's psychic"

"Oh…well must be interested in you"

"No, I doubt it. He called me to let me know that I dropped my necklace in the woods"

"Well, don't keep him waiting! Go!"

"Okay!" and with that I ran out of the door.

(At Shadow Woods)

I slowed to a stop. I ran all the way here. Why _did_ I just run here?! Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of silver. I could already feel my heart beat faster. A silver wolf jumped out of the bushes. I noticed it was carrying my necklace and a note in it's mouth. The wolf walked towards me and sat down a few steps in front of me. I walked towards the wolf and took the necklace and the note from it's mouth. The note was written in fancy handwriting;

_Dear Miss Akane,_

_I am very sorry that I was unable to come and meet you. The wolf in front of you is called Shiro, he is very friendly and will protect you if danger arises. I trust you will be careful in the woods in my absence, and will avoid the evil spirits that lurk in this area. I do not mean to seem that I do not trust you, but I worry something might happen to a beautiful young lady such as yourself._

_Stay safe, Your friend_

_Nobu._

_P.s I have left something for you, if you tell him, Shiro will show you where it is. _

I could feel my heart sink slightly at knowing that Nobu isn't here. I turned to Shiro, his tail wagged slightly. I crouched down and stroked the wolf's head. Shiro, handed me my necklace.

"Thank you, Shiro" I smiled, he nodded.

"Shiro, did Nobu leave something for me with you?" I asked the wolf nodded. I stood up and followed as the wolf began to walk towards some shrubbery.

Shiro stopped outside a beautiful, hand-crafted tree house that was made out of wood. Is this place is beautiful! Does Nobu live here? I looked at Shiro, he nodded for me to go up the ladder that was leading to the tree house. I started climbing the ladder. When I got inside the tree house, I was taken back by the decorations that were in here. All of the furniture was hand-woven and all the ornaments were made out of various natural material. I found another note on top of a small, hand-crafted oak box. I looked at the note;

_Dear miss Akane,_

_I am glad you found this note. Underneath this note is your gift, but the box is locked. When we first met I sensed you wanted to ask me a lot of questions, but we had to depart quite early, this box will help you with those answers. I wanted to give you a challenge, if you can open this box, you will learn my true thoughts on every question you wanted to ask me when we first met and more. Good luck._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Nobu_

I looked at the box, how did he know wanted to ask him more questions. What did he mean I'll learn his true thoughts about everything


	31. Mates

Chapter 31: Mates

(Luna's POV - At Roxy's house)

"Ohh! Luna's got a crush!" Roxy cried.

"Whaat?!" I cried, blushing furiously. What is wrong with Roxy?! I heard everyone else snicker.

"Oh, come on Luna! By the looks of this note, he seems to be interested in you as well" she smiled.

"He left me a riddle! How does that mean he's interested in me?!" I cried.

"Oh, don't be coy Luna! I wouldn't be surprised if there was an engagement ring in there…" she sighed.

"Roxy! Stop it!" I cried. My cheeks seemed to be painted red lately.

"Roxy stop humiliating Luna!" Axel laughed.

"I…feel faint…" I said woozily, my cheeks still burning.

"What did you say, Luna?" Roxy asked.

"I…said…" _THUD!_ and everything went black…

(A few hours later)

_I opened my eyes to see Nobu standing over me. The so called monster was smiling at me._

"_It's seems you passed out miss Akane" he stated the obvious._

"_Err, yeah…what happened?" I asked._

"_You passed out when I asked you to be mine forever" he smiled. I blushed furiously._

"_W-What!?" I cried._

"_I want you to marry me" he stated in a more serious tone. I started feeling dizzy again. I collapsed and everything faded into the darkness._

I bolted up right, my chest heaving. What that hell was that all about?!

"Luna! Are you okay?!" Roxy cried.

"Err, yeah. I just had a weird dream" I panted, trying to regain my breath.

"Really? What was it about?" she asked. If I tell her, she'll make a big fuss over it.

"Ermm, something about a forest? Err, it's gone" I sighed, hoping she'll buy that.

"O…kay, then" she said in a confused tone. Yes! She bought it.

"Wait, what time is it?" I asked.

"11:00am, why?" she asked.

"What?! I'm going to be late for college!" I cried, quickly standing up. I ran out the door with my bag.

(At College)

I made it with 5 minutes to spare. I was trying to regain my breath, I ran all the way here. The PE teacher came over to me.

"Akane! I want you to go to the changing rooms and get changed into your kit, you have track first thing" she commanded.

"Okay, miss" I sighed. Great, I'm going to be exhausted by the end of the day…

(On the PE field)

Okay, the track is 1500meters at the most. I can easily run that. The class hasn't started just yet, because everyone hasn't finished changing yet.

"Well, hello beautiful" a male voice greeted. I turned around to see that jackass George Toyman.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Harsh, baby, harsh. I just wanted to wish you good luck in running today" he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm not worried. Where I come from, we have to run a 15000meter track" I sighed.

"What?! What the hell kind of school did you go to?" he asked.

"One for the incredibly gifted…I hardly doubt that you would make it in"

"How do you know I wouldn't?"

"Because the only reason you're here now is because you got in with a sports scholarship"

"How do you know that?"

"Because you are a stereotypical college quarter back football player"

"Okay, people! Get to the starting line!" the teacher yelled. I walked over to the starting line. The teacher sounded the starting bell, everyone began running. George was ahead of the rest of us, I quickly caught up and ran past him. I was running so fast that when I looked where everyone else was, I was beginning to cut through the crowd of students again for my second lap while they were on their first lap.

After a couple of minutes, I finished all 15 of my laps with a time of 5minutes and 30seconds. Needless to say, the PE teacher almost had a heart attack when I finished with that time. Apparently it usually takes the class at least 20 minutes to do all 15 laps. The teacher also said that she wanted me to join the track team, I agreed. I can consider it as part of my training.

After showering and getting changed, I had to sit on the bank of the field and wait for the class to end. I decided to take this opportunity to study my spell book.

(20 minutes later)

I heard someone sit next to me on the bank, I looked up. It was George. _Great_.

"Wow, baby. You're really fast! I wonder if that's what you're like in bed" he purred.

"I have half a mind to slap you" I growled.

"I'd rather you sleep with me, instead of slapping me" _SLAP!_ I grabbed my back and stood up.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that? Do you know what I'd like? I'd like for you to fuck off and leave me alone! Why don't go and sleep with one of your bimbo cheerleaders and don't bug me anymore!?" I yelled. Storming off, that person really pisses me off! I have to go to English next.

(In English)

"Okay, I reviewed your poems about memories and I found this particular poem quite moving. Miss Akane, do you mind if I read it out?" the teacher asked, I shook my head.

"Thank you. This essay is entitled; 'Unforgettable Memories'

'You closed your eyes in hesitation  
And I ran my fingers through your hair  
Feeling your trembling breaths  
My lips wandered, but eventually met yours

Time and time again since then  
We've woven together the cracks of time  
The future isn't promised  
That's why we've just got to be earnest

A startlingly selfish breath  
Everything started then  
A fateful breath that will one day end  
Knowing that  
We were still drawn to each other

If I took off my watch  
Would we have eternity? You whisper  
I don't answer, but a sigh escapes my lips  
My chest is wet with your tears

Then why did you touch me?  
I don't even have an excuse  
Then without blaming me  
You suddenly disappeared from here

A startlingly selfish breath  
Longing, drowning, hurting  
A careless breath that lost everything  
With every regret, the pain constricts me

I don't care if it's a lie...that's probably what you hoped  
I wasn't able to return your feelings  
I was cowardly, but if I had been able to answer then  
Would we have continued?

An irregular breath my body remembered  
I want to feel everything once more  
Body heat is all I can believe  
With an uncontrollable urge

A startlingly selfish breath  
Longing, drowning, hurting  
A careless breath that lost everything  
With every regret, the pain constricts me'" the teacher read out. I couldn't help but blush slightly when everyone began to clap, they looked at me and smiled.

"That was a really good poem" a male voice commented. I turned to see Nobu sitting next to me.

"Nobu! What are you doing here?! I thought you can't leave the woods" I asked.

"I don't ever recall saying that. I decided to start coming to college to see what it's like…besides, this gives us more opportunities to talk" he explained.

"You mean about the box?"

"Yes, you can ask me any question that won't be answered by the box"

"Interesting…"

"Indeed"

"Anyway class, I want you to write a poem about a person you care about for the remainder of this class. I want it handed in to me by next week" I looked at the paper that was laying in front of me. As soon as I put my pen to the paper, the words began to flow.

'Waiting for you

I am dreaming, yes

I only imagine

Everything is real

I hope that's so

It's just another day

Another cold night

I don't know if you search for me

Or if you wait for me

I can see it in your eyes

And also in your face

I want to be loved

And to sleep in your arms

Say that you love me

Say it, please

I cannot leave you

Much less forget you

I cannot know

What you want from me

I can touch you

And even see you

Come to me

Let's go, closer...

I can feel you

Close to me

Do not pursue me

I can't stand it

Why do you torture me?

What do you want from me?

Tell me who you are

Tell me where you are

What do you want of me?

What do you need of me?

I cannot know

What do you want of me?

Tell me who you are

Tell me where you are

What do you want of me?

What do you need of me?

Tell me who you are

Tell me where you are

Tell me, love,

Why you love me

Why you still yearn for me

When you come close

Very close to me

I can feel your pain

Your fear and affliction

I don't know why

I don't know the reason

When you come close

Very close to me

Have you never felt that someone was watching you?

Have you never felt that someone was waiting for you?

Am I dreaming?

Or only imagining it?

Oh, love!

I will wait for you all my life

I will wait for you until I die

Always... always... always..

I am, love... waiting for you

I cannot leave you

Much less forget you

I cannot know

What you want from me

I can touch you

And even see you

Come to me

Let's go, closer...

I can feel you

very close to me

I can't stand it

Don't pursue me

Why do you torture me?

What do you want of me?

Tell me who you are...

Tell me where you are

What do you want of me?

What do you need of me?

I cannot know

What do you want of me?' I finished writing. As I looked back at the words I have written, I couldn't help but wonder who I had written this about. I don't love anyone at the moment…do I? I shook my head trying to clear these thoughts from my head. That's not possible, I've only been here for a week and a half…I think. I don't know…wait, I think I recall talking to father about something like this.

Flash Back

"Luna, come here. I would like to talk to you about something" father's voice echoed through the hallways of our home. I walked to father's study.

"You wanted something, father?" I asked, sitting down on the chair in front of his desk.

"Yes. Luna, you're 14 now…"

"Yes…" he's not going where I think he is, is he?

"Luna, I think it's time we talk about…love, mates and relationships" he sighed. I froze, the subject every half-breed dreads talking about with their parents. I could tell father was just as uncomfortable as I was.

"See Luna, you're at the age where you tend to notice other half-breeds and demons…and one of them will take an interest in you and start to spend more and more time with you. You could end up feeling like you would do anything for this person and this feeling is know as 'love'. Sometimes you could think you're in love, but it could just turn out to be attraction. When you find your mate, you will begin to experience dreams and other subconscious thoughts about this person. After a while, you will feel like this person is the only being in the world that you could ever love. When this person wants to become your mate, together you will both do this ritual where you and your partner drinks each others blood, after which you and your partner will become…intimate, and…"

"…Father, please stop there! I know what you are trying to say! I respect that you would like to get more involved in my life, but I was taught this in school and I do not wish to repeat that disturbing seminar. So can we please drop this conversation?" I asked.

"Oh, than god. I didn't really want to go into details either. I think this is something you should talk to your mother about if she was here, or at least another female" he sighed, I nodded.

"May I go?" I asked.

"Yes, you may"

End Flash Back

Could this be what he meant by finding my mate? If that's the case, who is my mate? It could be any person in this room…ugh, this is going be tough. The bell went. Everyone began to pack up their things and leave. I turned to Nobu, who was waiting for me.

"Should we spend lunch together?" he asked, I nodded.

"I would love to" I smiled, he smiled at me as we began walking out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I don't own;**

**The Poem; Unforgettable Memories is actually a song called Careless Breath by Exile **

**and the other peom Waiting For You is also a song called ****Esperándote (waiting for you)**** by ****Vanesa Quiroz**


End file.
